


Our tomorrow is here

by Sawi



Category: Free!
Genre: Awkward talking during sex, First Time, Languages: English and Italian, M/M, Needy Haruka, Rin topping and switching between sexy beast and shy dork endlessly, Snowball Fight, a little bit of DRY HUMPING, post!Anime, which means the lenght of the fic is actually 15k words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2832854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawi/pseuds/Sawi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Rin just stared at him, gaping like a goldfish out of water.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>“Ha—Ha…”</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Haruka blinked a few times, wondering if perhaps he had been too abrupt for Rin's poor brain to bear.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>“HA—"</i>
  <br/>
  <i>“Rin?”</i>
  <br/>
  <i>“AreyoutellingmeIcantop?”</i>
  <br/>
  <i>…Oh.</i>
</p><p> The two dorks have a snowball fight, drink some hot spiced chocolate, watch a horror movie and then have an awkward first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our tomorrow is here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jui/gifts).



> Prompt: Winter night, snowing outside. A snowball fight followed by two nice mugs of spiced hot chocolate to warm them up and a horror movie to ...watch - more or less. RinHaru.
> 
> Here it is, your Christmas present Jui! Vedendo che sei italiana, ho pensato di pubblicare la fic anche in italiano, but since this is an international event, so to speak, I'm publishing the fic in both languages, Italian and English. For every Italian reader, I suggest you to read the Italian version, obviously because I'm more confident in my native tongue, but you're free to read the English one too, for the two versions aren't an exact translation of the other; I adjusted things here and there while I translated it, and things I didn't know how to express in English were said differently.
> 
> But anyway: I hope you might like this story and I apologize for any possible error; the Italian version had been betaed by a wonderful Rinrin, but not the English one, for I lacked time (rl got in the way) and a friend who knew English well enough. I... I however really really tried hard and took time to do it, so I hope it is fine anyway <3
> 
> Enjoy these two dorks now, the snowball fight, the horror movie, the chocolate and the awkward talking during sex – along with Haruka's obsession with cocks ~

 

 

 

** Our tomorrow is here  **

 

 

The day before had been truly tiring. Nagisa, just like always, talked endlessly and forced everybody – no one excluded, even Sousuke had to surrender to the little blonde's enthusiasm – to go up and down the funicular railway the whole day. They had fun, that for sure, but once dawn approached all of them soon fell asleep, scattered everywhere over the futons or else in the sleeping bags they had placed near the fireplace of the small mountain hut Ryuugazaki's parents allowed them to stay for a short week-end, just right before Christmas.

It had been a long time since the last summer they had spent together, yet it felt like nothing had really changed. They had grown, but rather than their bodies, their feelings had grown stronger. This was actually even more true for Rin and Haruka's relationship: being far away hadn't stopped them, and despite Mr Nanase's lack of skills in communication, they were still a couple.

And everybody knew it.

And this was the exact the reason why all of them – except for Haruka and Rin – had left earlier that Sunday morning.

Waking up the two boyfriends were greeted by a group of small notes on the table in the middle of the main room. Haruka, who was maybe a bit more awake than Rin, looked closer at one of the notes and guessed it was Rei's just by looking at the neat and clean writing style; reading it, he was then sure of his guess:

'Haruka-senpai, Rin-senpai, taking into consideration every possible shade of your magnificent and elegant…'

Too long and elaborated. Haruka placed it back, ignored Nagisa's note soon after – a glance was enough to understand that reading it would only cause him an headache –, and took another piece of paper, the one with a more familiar handwriting. Makoto's:

'Haru-chan, please, don't ignore Rin too much just because of what happened 'that' last time…you know right?'

He blushed and hoping Rin hadn't noticed he scrunched the note. Since the day he and Makoto had moved to Tokyo, his friend had changed: he became each day less naive, getting on the contrary more bold and almost provocative, ready to talk about topics that once embarrassed him. Haruka had yet to get accustomed to it, especially considering how his friend was still able to read him like an open book and could now _retort_ more easily.

However this was no burden Haruka carried alone, and it was clear when considering the expression Rin wore at that moment: the taller male had approached the table with a confused look and had swiftly grasped Sousuke's note to read it – Haruka had no problem recognizing it, the style was simple and few words were written. And now, as he read it, Rin was blushing a bright shade of red as he threw the note away.

"W—what the?!" he exclaimed right after, looking back at Haruka like he was the one to blame.

"They're gone." Haruka answered with a plain voice like if he wasn't unsettled by the least knowing the two of them were alone and had the whole house at their disposal; he was trying to convince himself he wasn't really nervous, despite it being probably their last and only occasion before leaving to—

"What do we do now?"

To do _it_.

…Rin seemed oblivious to that kind of thoughts however.

"I'm going to take a bath."Haruka murmured unamused and perhaps a little bit irked by Rin's lack of consideration about what they could do, and walked toward the bathroom – despite it not being too big, it was beautiful. It was still nothing compared to the one in Iwami, but still the bathtub made it more than satisfactory.

"Ha— _oh please_." grumbled the redhead, pulling Haruka by the arm and promptly stopping him from reaching his agonized bath. That gesture surprised Haruka, but more than the gesture itself, the boy was astonished by his own lack of reactions except for his heart, which started pumping blood vigorously by the mere sight of Rin's grin. "We're on a little vacation and you want to spend the rest of the day dazing off in the bathtub?" Rin pressed on and tugged Haruka until they reached the kitchen, earning no resistance from him. "Yesterday you disappeared in there for almost two hours and now is practically lunch time, so now we eat and then go out to ski. And then we… well, we—" he coughed and his grip around Haruka's wrist loosened as his gaze met the floor. "T-then we can do something else."

Oh. So Rin thought about it too after all.

That proposal, thought rather vague and odd, remained extremely tempting – and also funny since he got to see Rin so suddenly embarrassed –, tempting enough to make Haruka think that giving up the bath was for once a good idea.

 

In a few moments they were out of the mountain hut: skis under their arms and their faces hidden under warm hats, scarfs and earmuffs that still couldn't do much against the cold; their cheeks were in fact pretty red. Haruka thought Rin was adorable, but so did Rin too.

"Let's go to the east track!" the younger one exclaimed as he started walking, not even waiting to see if Haruka had any complaint and clearly assuming his choice was fine. Obviously though it wasn't like that for Haruka: out of all the tracks you could go skiing, that one was the worst of all to the shorter male. The landscape's sight was simply horrible and each turn was too narrow – and this he considered not out of a possible inability to ski. In fact, Haruka was really good at it and it came to him naturally, like swimming. Snow was after all another shape of water.

"The north track."

Rin froze and turned around, raising an eyebrow.

“Excuse me?”

“We're going to the north track.” said Haruka once again, using a slightly more severe expression and voice; he had no intention to give in.

“Haru, that track is horrible, there are no steep slopes and—“

“You can't see the frozen lake.”

Hearing that Rin's features furrowed in irritation and he approached Haruka, hoping that being two inches taller than the raven could help him to appear at least a bit menacing – he had grown in those months he spent in Australia, unfortunately for Haruka.

“You can't be serious.” he muttered, and from his tone Haruka was certain that if Rin's hands had been free – and not occupied holding the skis – he would have been pointing a finger at him. It didn't matter how much time had passed since the last time they had seen face to face, since they were 'officially' a couple Haruka had strangely started to be more conscious of Rin's behavior – he thought his interest grew only to avoid useless quarrels, but deep inside he knew his reasons were others: he wanted Rin beside him, he wanted to remember every little gesture and treasure it when alone in his flat in Tokyo.

“Are you talking seriously?!” Rin pressed on.

As an answer, Haruka raised his eyebrow slightly. _Isn't it obvious?_

“Tsk, forget it. We'll go there only if you manage to beat me while we're at it in _my_ track~”

“Oh.” Haruka hinted a small challenging smile, one of those which were perfect to irk Rin in a blink of an eye. Usually he wouldn't have reacted that way and would have tried to avoid the problem in his own way, meaning doing whatever he wanted without listening to the other, but when he was around Rin and they were talking about races there was no way he could keep quiet. He had to go for the sassy comment. “So you need _your_ track in order to beat me? To try beating me at least.”

The more Rin scowled, the more the distance between them dissolved. “Are you saying I wouldn't beat you in the north track, uh?”

“Yes.”

Rin's eyebrow twitched. Haruka smiled inside.

“Well then, I'll beat the hell out of you in both tracks. The east one first.”

“North.” Haruka readily answered back.

“East.”

“North.”

“East!”

“East.”

“Nor—“ Rin fell for Haruka's trap and growled right after, hiding his face behind his scarf as he tried to cool down. “Fuck! Alright then.”

Satisfied and flown about his victory – the first of many to come, he thought –, Haruka showed his back at Rin and stared walking slowly and peacefully towards the chosen track; he had been there the day before with Makoto, and he had been able to relax considerably just by watching the landscape it offered. Maybe with Rin they coul—

Something hit him on his nape and he flinched as a freezing cold threatened his skin under the scarf. As he touched it, tentatively, he pursued his lips: snow. Rin had thrown him a snowball. Haruka turned around abruptly, irked, and massaging his neck he glared at Rin, who was giggling amused and remorseless.

“Better be ready for your defeat, Haru” Rin chimed as he walked past him, more closed than usual just to provoke shorter boy.

And that worked just fine: not caring about how his gloves got wet and about the cold he felt as he touched the snow on the floor, Haruka let go of his skis and made a quick snowball, and…

“Rin.”

“Mh?”

…He waited for Rin to turn around so that he could throw it right at his face. Watching him as he sputtered snow and rubbed his face frantically was definitely funny – adorable were instead his red cheeks, both due to embarrassment and the cold.

“You— monstrous…!!”

“You always tell me I'm beautiful while on Skype.” Haruka promptly retorted using the most deadpan expression he was capable of; trying to hide how in truth that statement always got him wasn't easy; every time he remembered Rin's sweet voice saying it, his chest tightened almost painfully and his stomach danced with butterflies in a way he still refused to believe. However, his efforts showed him a great reward, it being how Rin blushed even more brightly. His cheeks were purple.

“D…Don't— _HARU_.”

“Two to one for me.”

Despite being still very embarrassed, Rin grasped immediately what Haruka was talking about. “One all if anything.”

“Two to one. A hit on the face scores two.”

“Well then.” Rin muttered as he let go of his skis. Haruka couldn't understand quickly enough what Rin intended to do and only when the redhead knelt down Haruka understood he had no time to hide. Rin, giggling again, threw him a snowball that hit right at his chest and, soon after – just as Haruka thought it was safe to uncover his face – another ball hit him on the shoulder. “You'll regret it. Three to two for me, Haru!”

And like that, their challenge began and it was a no-holds-barred fight from the very beginning.

In fact, after that double hit Haruka quickly regained his first place with a snowball hitting Rin in the face for the second time. What Rin lacked in aim however gained in speed; Haruka couldn't understand how he could do it, yet his partner could throw snowball incredibly fast, and since they were both in an open space, trying to hide was impossible. The only chance for victory was for them to be good not only at hitting, but also at dodging. And they weren't good at it.

Still, they were enjoying themselves: they both smiled and laughed – Rin openly and Haruka quietly and under his scarf – and none of them cared for their frozen fingers or running noses. They wanted to go on, and so they did.

“Twenty-five to twenty-two!” Rin exclaimed with a laugh, ready to make a new set of snow bullets fly. “When I'll reach one hundred you'll regret th— ablrhg”

“Twenty-four.” Haruka's voice followed as the snowball hit its target: he never lost concentration and was ready to throw yet another snowball. He had started to make them softer so that he could make them with less efforts (and also to spare Rin a few bruises), yet his throws' power had grown. “I'll reach two hundreds faster.”

“Oh ple—“ another two small snowballs centered Rin's mouth.

“Twenty-eight.”

Haruka unmistakeably heard Rin growling but remained unaffected by it and, without hesitation, he made one more snowball, so that when Rin was finally ready to counter attack, Haruka could precede him with another hit, a really strong one.

“Thirty.”

Maybe a bit too strong. As soon as the snow sprawled on Rin's face, the boy's hat fell and he also lost his balance, falling on the ground. At first Haruka didn't mind, but when Rin didn't get up, nor laughed or growled, the older male felt bad, just a little. Had he been too cruel…?

“Rin?” he called, voice softer although he didn't wish for any feeling to show through The redhead didn't look back at him and kept still, hands down in the snow and head low in a way he couldn't glimpse his face. Had Haruka truly hurt him? Letting down his guard, the boy approached Rin and knelt beside him, rose a hand to caress his shoulder and—

He regretted it.

Rin jerked, grabbed Haruka's scarf and pulling at it poured down snow directly on Haruka's neck; at first the raven froze on the spot, totally startled, and then hurriedly removed his scarf to quickly get rid of the freezing snow.

“This counts as five points Haru!” Rin laughed happily – too happily – and jumped away, getting ready to escape Haruka's revenge. His previsions were however terribly wrong: Haruka's counter attack wasn't going to be that of a simple snowball. He had other plans already, and for this sole reason he stayed down, sitting on the ground with his hands grabbing casually at Rin's hat, which fell before.

“You what, giving up on victory already?” Rin pestered, ready to throw Haruka some more snowballs; he didn't want to attack immediately though, for he was waiting for Haruka to at least look at him. Hitting him like that seemed too unfair. “Hey?”

Haruka wore his scarf again and slowly got up, turning around and hiding his hands behind his back so that Rin couldn't see what he was holding: the hat, along with a pleasurable surprise inside it.

“Rin…” he called as he stared right into the red eyes, taking advantage of his red cheeks – due to the cold – in order to feign shame. Knowing of his habit to look away when embarrassed, Haruka also faced elsewhere: despite being expressionless he was hoping that the scarf, his bangs and the hat were enough to hide most of his face, allowing Rin to imagine whatever expression he wished to. All Haruka needed was for Rin to get closer and fall for his trap, and if appearing on the verge of tears was what was needed, he didn't mind.

“…Haru?”

It only helped. Rin was naive, sweet and despite being annoying he was after all kind by nature; surely he wasn't expecting any trick and that was precisely why he was now before him with less snowball in his hands, looking at him with apprehension. He placed a hand against Haruka's cheek and made him turn slowly.

“You're an idiot.” Rin murmured in a low voice, and his expression was so kind and full of love that Haruka almost blushed, almost forgot his plan. He had to endure though, and win. “You're always taking things too seriously.”

 _Look who's talking_ _,_ thought Haruka without answering him. He just watched those red eyes as they shone.

“So… it's… a tie, alright?” Rin's offer surprised Haruka. The taller male was clearly worried and Haruka saw that worry lingering on his features, but still he forced himself to endure rather than give up his revenge.

He cracked a smile under his scarf and slowly lifted his arms to wrap them around Rin's neck, getting closer to him. Rin clearly wasn't expecting such a gesture – after all Haruka never showed him too much consideration, and surely not that openly –, and thus it was enough for his defenses to crumble. That was the exact time Haruka took action: with a swift movement and a thrill in his eyes, he forced the hat on Rin's head. Rin's hat full of snow.

The taller male expression was so priceless Haruka didn't even regret his actions.

“Forty.” he informed instead, clearly that hit counted ten.

And it was then that Rin splashed snow on Haruka's face, forcing him to reconsider his trap: maybe that hadn't been a great idea. Now a war was about to start.

“YOU— YOU BASTARD!” Rin shouted, his face now purple both for the cold and the embarrassment. “You're going to regret this, you're going to beg for mercy…! To think I…!!"

Rin jumped at Haruka before the older one could escape. He also took advantage of his height to push Haruka back until they lost balance and both fell down on the floor; that's how a confused Haruka laid on the ground with Rin above him, straddling him and throwing snow at his face endlessly, all the while smiling and laughing happily. On the contrary the raven was definitely irked by that turn of events, and tried to push his partner away so to get rid of the snow which kept falling on his face. He had never been into a snowstorm, but now he knew what it felt like.

“Thirty-two.” Rin counted, splashing more snow over Haruka's features. “Thirty-four! I'm closing the gap Haru!”

Rin laughed more as he pushed Haruka on the ground, almost crushing him with his weight, and kept throwing snow freely because how was Haruka supposed to react fully when Rin's laughs were so happy and beautiful? How could he do anything when those shining red eyes were almost talking to him, when they were so close, so bright and so _true_?

He couldn't, yet he had to.

“Ri—“

“Thirty-six!” Rin giggled again, resisting without any effort to Haruka's pushing which should have switched their position. “That's why one should have a balanced meal and do daily exercises, _Nanase_.”

Haruka _hated_ when Rin called him by his surname, and hated even more when Rin assumed he still didn't eat correctly – it wasn't true: as he moved in Tokyo, he had started cooking meat too. Apart from hate though, Haruka felt an opposite feeling when Rin unexpectedly caressed his cheek; it didn't matter Rin's glove was incredibly cold, his cheek felt warm and hot nonetheless.

“Forty.” Rin whispered this time, and his voice was followed by a soft giggle and a sweet kiss on Haruka's nose. “It's a tie now.”

“That's not fair.”

“It isn't?” Rin mumbled as he got up on his arms – hands tight around Haruka's shoulder – and shook his head back and forth so that some cold water could fell on Haruka's face. “What about the snow you put into the hat then?”

“You've put snow under my scarf.”

“You weren't allowing me to talk.”

“You talk too much.”

Rin grumbled and frowned, and Haruka hoped it was a sign which meant Rin was about to get up. It was quite the contrary though: Rin closed his eyes and allowed their cold noses to brush lightly. “Only because in the end you finally answer me~”

Haruka let out a strangled and muffled sound and looked away, glancing at the snow beside him. Snow which he grasped and then threw at Rin, obviously hitting him in the face. Haruka couldn't believe he got _that_ embarrassed when Rin acted like that, cute and… sexy.

“Thirty-fiv—”

“Thirty-five!” Rin shut Haruka down, splashing snow all over Haruka's mouth. His reaction had been really quick.

“Thirty-seven!” Haruka exclaimed right after, determined to win.

“Thirty-seven, thirty-eig—”

Finally, Haruka managed to flip their positions. “Thirty-eight!”

It didn't last much though; Rin was quick to push Haruka away so that he could be back on top of him in a matter of seconds. Haruka however pushed again and they switched again and, just like this, they began rolling in the snow like children, shouting each time the reached score. They also began cheating once again: Haruka put snow inside Rin's jacket and Rin counter-attacked by sliding snow under Haruka's hat. They were most certainly putting at risk their own health and yet, between each attack, they were still laughing: not only Rin this time – his voice high and lovely – but also Haruka, even if behind his scarf. It was Rin's laugh that however always got Haruka: it was wonderful, powerful, and being able to listen to it face to face was immensely better than hearing it through headphones. Everything was different, warmer, touchable and more alive. Haruka wanted more, always more of it.

And thus he hugged Rin, without thinking. He tightened his arms around him and delved his hands into the silky red hair, breathing in the wonderful scent. Rin was right there, hot and close, over him. Rin— could touch him, _they_ could finally touch each other after all those months spent with an ocean keeping them apart. Yet what were they doing, rather than exploiting this new possibility? They slept till late, they had a small quarrel which led to challenge and in the end turned into a game in the snow. Although everything seemed normal for Rin, it felt still unbelievable to Haruka how they managed to laugh when even the smallest glance was full of desire, of pure want. _Tension_. And yet, that was what Haruka truly loved about his relationship with Rin: the freedom and the simpleness in each action, in each new discovery, discoveries and adventures Haruka discovered only thanks to Rin. Only Rin in fact could irk him and then…

“…Haru?”

…Put him at ease, relaxing him with a smile as he called his name with such fondness Haruka couldn't help but blush a little. Again.

“I wanted to throw snow at your back.” he lied.

“Mmh…” Rin hummed as he nuzzled against his neck, warming up Haruka's skin with his breath. He felt the smile against his skin right before Rin kissed it lightly and softly. Haruka loved that too about his partner: Rin not only was able to sweep away problems and live up Haruka's life like a tornado, he was also capable of being so sweet Haruka's heart couldn't help but surrender and melt. “I missed you too and… I'm happy that… well, that the others left earlier today. For us.”

Haruka too was happy but said nothing anyway; he had to collect himself first. He sat up after a few seconds, now that Rin was not forcing him down anymore, and as he kissed Rin on the forehead, he gently splashed some snow on his lips.

“Forty.”

 

* * *

 

They reached the score of two hundred seventeen, a tie, and they were so tired after their battle – which kept going on mostly on the ground, with them rolling in the snow until they were drenched from head to toe – that, after coming back into the house, they had no strength to quarrel further about who won. Due to the tiredness, Haruka didn't say anything about sharing the 'water' with Rin in the bathtub, and Rin was able to contain his embarrassment about being so near his naked partner. Haruka actually couldn't understand his nervousness: that wasn't the first time they had seen each other totally exposed, and considering what Rin had hinted at that morning, it felt stupid to Haruka not to take advantage of that situation to get closer and… try to do something different, something _new_. Rin however wasn't on the same line of thoughts apparently, and when Haruka brushed Rin's lower back, the boy jumped up and ran away in the kitchen with his hair still wet and dripping.

Haruka stayed in the bathroom some more, sunk in the hot water, taking his time.

He got out of the bathtub only much time later, a little worried for Rin's health: they had been outside while drenched in freezing water for quite long and for how much Haruka might seem an irresponsible, he in fact worried for his and his friends' health – at least when water wasn't involved. Only after being completely dry he get out of the bathroom and headed for the kitchen holding a clean towel.

“You finally came out.” Rin muttered at him, turning around to watch him. He was cooking and wore a white and pink apron – it suited him wonderfully –, with his hair tied in a small ponytail. “Set the table while I finish cooking, so we… h-have more time for… something else.” he added in a mumble as he scratched the back of his head – he always did that when he wasn't at ease.

Haruka wondered why Rin was thinking about ' _it_ ' now and not _before_ when they were in the bathtub. Did they really have to eat before it? In Australia too he had often insisted on eating and doing things properly, losing what Haruka thought to be precious hours.

“What about a movie?” Haruka suggested just to pester Rin, and although his thoughts were all but chaste, he feigned innocence.

“…Oh. W-well yeah, of course. W-what else can we do after all?”

Haruka smiled at Rin's clumsy attempt to hide the embarrassment and approached him as the other faced again the kitchen counter. Instead of reaching for the plates though, Haruka lifted his hands up to Rin's nape, causing the boy to flinch.

“W—what the…?!”

Not answering him, Haruka began caressing his scalp; he set his hair free from the elastic and after ruffling them a little he started drying them using the towel. As an answer to Haruka's actions, Rin muttered something and became red till his ears, causing the raven to smile gently. After a few minutes, in which Haruka continued his ministrations and also approached more his partner so that his chest pressed against Rin's back, Haruka withdrew just as silently as he had approached. He wanted to tease him.

He went back to the bathroom to put away the towel and then set the table as Rin had requested him. He didn't have to ask to know his partner was cooking mackerel; the scent was unique and thus he had no reason to comply. Moreover, he knew Rin was good at cooking as much as him; the one he had to look after when near a pan was Makoto: his friend never lost the chance to almost burn down his whole house and recently Haruka had been worried for him: now that he lived alone in his small flat in Tokyo, there was nobody to check on him. Maybe, once back in the capital city, he ought to teach him something.

“What… movie do you want to watch?” Rin interrupted the stream of thoughts. “Yesterday Nagisa had read the titles of a few but apparently they were all horror movies…”

“You don't like them?”

Haruka knew Rin was a scaredy-cat when it came to horror stories and he was certain romantic movies were his thing, but pestering him was too funny. He in fact watched closely as Rin frowned and bit down on his lower lip before answering, all the while placing the grilled mackerel and rice on the table where Haruka was already sitting.

“Of course I like them. I'm not scared.”

“I didn't say that.”

“You suggested it.”

“No.”

Rin growled and served him little food. “Shut up and eat.”

And so Haruka did. He only opened his mouth to eat and to occasionally answer Rin's questions; sitting in front of each other they chatted peacefully about their trainings, their new teammates and their times. When Haruka forgot to answer, Rin would poke his foot, glaring, and gain then an unusual longer answer, just like the ones he offered Rin when they were talking on Skype; when in front of his laptop, Haruka's only way to feel Rin closer was talking to him and hearing his voice and laugh. Now that they were in the same room however, Haruka wished for Rin to talk even more: he just wanted to listen, to let that voice sink into him so that he could remember it longer and in every shade, clean and unaffected by the microphone or the headphones.

Rin however Seemed to understand _nothing_ of Haruka's thoughts; he in fact kept asking questions and questions even after dinner, when Haruka was washing the dishes.

“So…What movie are we watching?” still sitting at the table, Rin muttered this last question.

“A horror movie.” Haruka answered quickly despite having no wish to watch a movie, not even one involving water. Watching Rin being scared could be interesting, although he hoped Rin would drop that silly game of the movie so that they could do something more interesting. _It_ , for example.

“What about an action movie—“

“A horror.”

Rin grumbled. “Alright, alright. I'll go check the DVDs then… “

Without saying another word, Haruka calmly finished washing the dishes, all the while thinking about every possible consequence that evening was about to offer him: now that they had chosen to watch a movie, they would surely fall silent and… Haruka loved the idea of it. In the silence, he could hope to observe Rin so closely he would be able to hear his breath quicken as soon as something scared him. _Would he scream if something really bad happens in the movie?_ , Haruka wondered. The other day, Nagisa had managed to scare everyone – save for him and Yamazaki – while telling all of them some creepy stories; Makoto had screeched and had tried to hide behind his back, while instead Rin went pale and stiff. He had tried to look stoic and unaffected yet as soon as the light turned off Haruka was sure Rin was totally frightened. He was curious to witness his reactions.

“Haru, what about Alien?” Rin called from the other room, raising his voice a little; the house was small and thus talking from different rooms wasn't difficult.

“Ok.” like if he knew what movie was that, though he could bet it surely had the less scary cover.

“Are you finished with the dishes?”

Since Rin's voice came nearer than before, as an answer Haruka simply removed the apron he was wearing, warning Rin he had done and that they could go watch that movie whenever they wished to. Suddenly though, Rin's plans seemed to change: when Haruka turned around he found the taller male right before him and was forced to lift his head up to stare into the red eyes; Rin was smiling, even if a bit awkwardly, and his cheeks were slightly red. Still, Haruka felt for not the first time that evening that something was wrong.

“I'm done.” Haruka murmured, quite confused. Rin's closeness… intoxicated him. The promise regarding how to spend their time _after_ lingered in the air, and suddenly took form in the warm hands which brushed Haruka's waist, in the lips which caressed near Haruka's mouth. _Why now and not and not before in the bath?_ , Haruka asked himself again.

“I'll make some hot spiced chocolate like yesterday, you… light the fireplace and fetch a blanket.” Rin whispered at his ear before a giggle escaped him. He let go of Haruka, blushing but still pretty much satisfied for some reason. Haruka on the contrary felt _unsatisfied_ : that kiss had been like letting a thirsty man drink a drop of water. It wasn't enough to lessen his thirst and left him wishing for more. Haruka was _thirsty_. For this reason he couldn't help but pull Rin closer, so to lick at his lips and _then_ slip away. Rin too had to be thirsty, just some more.

“Don't add too much cinnamon and vanilla.”

Rin mumbled something but Haruka was already in the small living room just as his partner had requested him: there was a tiny TV already turned on with the DVD waiting on the main menu, a small but comfortable couch in front of the TV and a low and square table between the TV and the couch. When the day before all of their friends had been there, it had definitely been crowded, but now that they were just the two of them, it was perfect and intimate, and warm. Haruka grabbed one of the blankets left on the floor and put it on the couch, along with some pillows, so that they could be more comfortable. After that he sat down in front of the fireplace, quickly managing to light a small fire; he stayed there staring at his for a while, hypnotized, and only after some time he got up to sit down on the couch to wait for Rin under the blanket. His partner came immediately after, bringing with him two hot mugs of chocolate; as Haruka watched him, he noticed he was frowning again, perhaps disappointed by their small kiss, or even worried about the horror movie he was too stubborn and proud to refuse to watch. Or maybe he was stiff because he had to sit down next to Haruka. In turn, the shorter boy wasn't particularly fond of physical contact, but when it came to Rin everything felt different: Haruka allowed his partner to touch him, to lean against his shoulder and to violate his personal space – and this had been happening long before they became a couple, though it was clear that in those last hours Haruka allowed Rin considerably closer.

That was because… he wanted to do _it_ , of course.

“Where's the remote?” Rin asked as he handed him a mug; it was warm but not too hot to burn. Haruka glanced at the remote lying beside him on the blanked, waiting for Rin to follow his gaze. As that happened, Rin sat down.

Above the blanket.

Haruka turned toward him and glared, his eyes thin. Once again, he saw something strange and wrong he couldn't still figure out. He didn't like it.

"You're pulling it like that." he warned him, though it was obvious he was complaining about something else entirely. First Rin kissed him and looked for his touch and then there he was, using a blanket to keep him away. Haruka knew it was unusual yet he wished for Rin to be closer that evening. He wanted to remember his body's warmth and not only his voice or gaze. Haruka wanted his _first time_ with Rin. He had done some researches on Google since he had started using his laptop like a normal teenager and now knew everything about sex between men, and thus knew it was _nothing_ if compared to what he and Rin had already done. The nights they spent in Australia and the Skype's calls were steps below.

“…Alright.” Rin mumbled in answer and finally settled under the blanked, even if still too far away for Haruka's likes. “I just wasn't feeling cold, nothing more.” the redhead added quickly and it was clear that was a lie. The hand Haruka felt against his was cold and sweating. Rin was a stupid. An incomprehensiblestupid.

“Ready to writhe in fear, uh Haru?”

…Not only stupid, Rin was also a total boaster even when he was in no position to be so. For a moment, Haruka was tempted to tickle Rin's side just to make him flinch, but gave up the idea when he saw Rin drinking up from his mug, dirtying his nose with some cream. The raven cracked a smile seeing that and waited for Rin to stop drinking before answering his question, not using words but actions: he moved against his shoulder and as soon as their thighs touched he slipped a hand under the hem of Rin's sweater, watching how the cream fell down on Rin's lip as the boy trembled and flinched, facing Haruka with a frown.

“W—what?”

“Are you that scared?”

“I'm not!” Rin answered quickly, most likely not understanding what the other boy truly meant. “I'm not scared, look, I've just started the movie. See?”

There was no hope.

Still, with the movie now playing, everything turned out to be alright: Haruka, forgetting his partner strange behavior, didn't even glance at the TV and concentrated entirely on Rin. On Rin who wiped away the cream from his lips and then almost chocked on chocolate to laugh at the movie, on Rin who stiffened when a sudden noise from the movie broke the room's silence. Haruka kept looking a him, especially during the very first minutes of the movie when Rin occasionally glanced back, blushing and then mumbling him to pay attention to the movie, otherwise he'd understand nothing of the plot.

Didn't Rin understand Haruka couldn't care the less about Alien? However, in order not to tease the taller boy too much, Haruka glanced for a while at the window, watching as the snow fell down slowly in the night. He wasn't a romantic and felt nothing special by watching it – and often asked himself why people such as Rin found some freezing water falling that special –, but he knew he couldn't say anything about it, for Rin would get probably angry. What a romantic and chee—

Rin jerked more than usual and hid his face under the blanket, grasping Haruka's hand. It was warm now.

“Did you see it? There's something on the vessel and—” his words stopped abruptly and judging by how he jumped on the other side of the couch blushing, Haruka guessed Rin realized how scared and touchy he had been in front of his partner.

“I saw it.” Haruka answered deadpan, though he was talking about the small drop of chocolate Rin had on his face. Couldn't he drink chocolate without dirtying himself like a baby?

“M—mh. Well, that means you're watching it too. Good.”

“Chocolate.”

“Uh?”

Haruka raised a hand and slowly caressed at the side of Rin's mouth, brushing off the chocolate which he quickly licked away from his thumb. Rin blushed immediately and then Haruka understood that all the tips he had read on the internet on how to make your partner blush weren't as stupid has he had thought. What was there after 'brushing away some food from your partner face, possibly licking it'…?

“W—Haru, what the hell I'm trying to watch a movie here!”

“I cleaned your face.”

“You could have just said to—”

“You would have glanced away from the movie.”

“It's not—“

“You're not going to watch the movie anymore?”

Instead of answering straightaway, Rin kept silent for a while and Haruka took advantage of it as he grew closer to the redhead, caressing his thigh with a hand. Watching him as he was frightened was funny, but Haruka was starting to get _eager_ to move on and also more confused about Rin's reactions: why wasn't Rin caressing back? Hadn't he understood the movie was just a 'game', a small distraction?

“Watch the movie.”

…Haruka truly couldn't understand what was happening. Since they had come back home after the snowball fight, Rin had been acting strangely: he wanted Haruka close but at the same time he avoided him. At first Haruka thought it was nothing too strange but now he was a little bit worried.

Did I do something wrong?

Rin stopped every possible thought before they could be properly formed in Haruka's head: after a short moment of silence, probably without even knowing it himself, Rin slowly slid towards Haruka, even more under the blanked and even more against his partner. He trembled a little and held his breath, probably fighting his will to close his eyes. Haruka stayed still, purely watching him and smiling too. When the movie was finally coming to an end though, Haruka wasn't just watching anymore; he started caressing Rin's hand slowly, he rested his head on his shoulder. Haruka himself was surprised by his behavior and his acceptance of the other boy near him, but decided it was all the warmth's fault. It was the warmth and the beautiful scent that surrounded him which were to blame. Rin smelled of cherry-flavored shampoo – yes, because Rin was so picky about body-care stuff he had brought his shampoo too – and also of… a scent Haruka couldn't quite describe and which he resigned to refer to as _Rin's_. He wanted to be wrapped up in that fragrance, he wanted to remember it the day after.

“It's not that scary anyway."

Haruka opened his eyes – he didn't notice he had closed them – and looked up at Rin, who stared at the TV, motionless. Paying attention to the noises that came out of the TV, and scrutinizing Rin's pale face, Haruka guessed the movie had gotten _scarier_ . To confirm his hypothesis Rin got even closer, grabbed Haruka's hand and also wrapped an arm around his waist, to keep the raven closer. At that moment, Haruka was sure he was _purring_.

“It's not… scary at all. Come on it's ridiculous…”

For how much Rin kept mumbling like that over an over probably just to reassure himself, Haruka wasn't interested in his words: all that mattered was how Rin was clinging to him, how even his breathing end heartbeat felt familiar and close.

“They can't have acid in their blood…!”

“Mh…” Haruka mumbled and closed his eyes again.

“And what about her? The hell she think she's doing?! Everyone died, the vessel is about to self-destruct, she can't—!!”

Something definitely scary happened in the movie, for Rin jerked and hugged Haruka even closer. The shorter boy surely wasn't complaining, yet he didn't want to bear a frightened Rin even during sex. Maybe it was better to convey his attention elsewhere _now_.

After all, although he was comfortable, Haruka was tired of waiting.

“Rin…” he called with a whisper, without moving an inch; Rin answered with a slow mumble and instead of facing him, he kept staring at the screen, totally captivated. The movie was close to ending and Haruka could have waited a bit more, but the mere idea that Rin was more interested in a movie than in him irked the boy, hurting his pride and making him more stubborn than usual.

“What— the vessel is about to explode now, what the hell is she gonna do? She's also— GOSH!”

…

Haruka pursued his lips and pouted at Rin, who didn't glance back.

“That poor cat!”

“Rin.”

“Haru, the cat is…!”

Haruka Nanase couldn't care the less about that cat. What he was interested in at the moment was having Rin's attention: that was their last evening together for a while, and Haruka wanted Rin's promise to happen. He wanted it and he didn't care the movie was ending soon.

“ _Rin_.”

“Haru, what? Don't you see the movie is ending, shut up for a—“

Finally Rin had turned around, even if only for a moment. Haruka took advantage of it, and getting himself more comfortable against his partner he reached Rin's lips, licking more than kissing them. That was enough for Rin to withdraw, stiff, and then Haruka saw something strange, _again_. His frown deepened now that he was robbed of Rin's warmth, but fortunately this time the movie came at hand: the Alien appeared on the screen, ready to kill the protagonist or someone else, and Rin jumped back to Haruka's side, wrapping his body around him with more strength as he writhed.

Much better. Haruka however wasn't yet satisfied and exploited the new position to straddle Rin in a swift movement. Like that, Rin couldn't see the TV anymore, and that was perfect.

“You're scared enough now.”

“Don't— _Haru get off_ , like this I can't see the ending and—“

“No.”

“ _HARU_.”

Haruka stared into Rin's eyes and grabbed at his shoulders firmly, his face more frowned than before. Rin was trying to peer past him to watch the movie but Haruka had no intention to let him do it: if Rin wished to watch something he could _watch_ Haruka, especially as he moved down to kiss the redhead. It was sweet and slow, and it was meant to cause some reaction. Rin, however, was still stiff.

Why?

“The movie…!” without looking at Haruka's direction, Rin whined again as soon as they parted. He was avoiding his partner.

“It's ending.”

“Precisely!”

“Not the movie.” Haruka's grasp around Rin's shoulder grew stronger and _finally_ Rin noticed something, he reacted. Instead of trying to glimpse the screen, he glanced at Haruka, frowning in confusion.

“What then, the chocolate…?”

These were the moments when Haruka wondered how he ended up in a relationship with Rin Matsuoka and why, exactly, he loved him that much. Rin was so… _annoying_ , _loud_ , _demanding_ and impossibly _stupid_ he always got on his nerves.

He always got him embarrassed for the stupidest reasons.

As a matter of fact, Haruka looked away, down at the remote which suddenly became the most interesting object in the whole room. The boy always acted like that when he knew he had to speak clearly about his feelings so that Rin could understand him. But he had to, he had learned to.

He bit down on his lip, then murmured:

“…The evening.”

Silence followed.

Rin stared, and understood, yet he didn't speak, he didn't move an inch and Haruka worriedly checked if he was breathing. As nothing more happened though, he moved, and letting go of Rin's shoulder he placed his palm right above his partner's chest, where the heart is. He could feel it thumping underneath, fast. Haruka remembered the first time they had kissed: Rin had been so insecure he had been scared to touch Haruka and it had been then that the shorter boy had had to get closer, to give Rin one last push. What Haruka couldn't understand though was why Rin was needing another motivation _now_ , when it was clear they wanted each other.

These where useless questions however; Haruka needed to act and thus moved his hand away from Rin's chest, so that it could caress Rin's neck and finally his warm cheek.

“Haru, I—”

“I want to do it.” this slipped out of Haruka's lips. It was true, and he didn't regret it; it was his desire and the reason why their friends had left a day earlier. Rin blushed hearing that and his hands, placed on Haruka's waist, tightened their grasp a little. Haruka however wanted a more concrete answer; Rin's blush and grasp weren't nearly enough: he needed to know why Rin had been avoiding him.

“Tomorrow…” Haruka began, but it was Rin this time that interrupted. He suddenly grabbed Haruka's hand and tightening his grip he pushed it against his cheek, closing his eyes. To Haruka he looked… sad, and the whisper which followed was almost strangled and forced.

“Me too.” he kissed Haruka's hand and kept it close to his lips as he opened his eyes to stare back at his partner, who stopped breathing: those eyes were dark and bright at the same time. “Me too.”

“Then don't avoid me.”

“I'm not.”

Haruka's eyes thinned and to make sure Rin couldn't escape, he tightened his legs around him; then, he pinched his cheek and pouted. _Don't lie to me._

Rin sighed and letting go of Haruka's hand – yet still grasping his waist with the other one –, he brought his hair back and scraped awkwardly at the back of his head. Haruka had learned to understand that gesture and the blush which followed: Rin was about to say something embarrassing.

“I didn't want for it to… end, I didn't…” he clicked his tongue and blushed more but didn't glance away. “Haru, tomorrow I'll be flying to Australia again, today is the last day we'll have in a while and then—“

Haruka couldn't hear anymore of it. He didn't wish to think about _tomorrow_ and didn't want to know how this was connected to Rin's unusual behavior – though he could imagine it: Rin was scared of what they could feel, scared of how a too vivid memory could haunt him when alone in Australia.

Haruka however didn't care. He wanted to live the moment, to build memories, just like Rin had taught him.

“It's not yet tomorrow.”

Haruka wanted their present, the present he could see right in front of his eyes. Haruka wanted for that touch on his waist to be stronger, hotter, just as he craved for those lips to kiss him, to eat him. For these reasons he lowered himself to kiss him, to hugged him and to push him against the couch. For these reasons he moved languidly on his hips and unable to contain himself he sighed right above Rin's lips, pulling then at his red hair gently.

“Rin.”

He caressed his face, brushing his lips with his thumb. He waited for those lips to open and then nibbled them, pulling and sucking. He opened his eyes to stare into the red ones and satiate his hunger with redness of Rin's cheeks. Staring at him still, Haruka arched his back again and moved his pelvis in a clear invitation. He wasn't going to be satisfied with what they'd done in Australia or during some of their Skype calls. He wasn't going to care about Rin's fears and wavering. Haruka wanted it all.

“ _Rinh_.”

“Haru… _damn it_!”

With a growl Rin grabbed Haruka and manhandled him until the raven was pressing down on the couch, their positions reversed. It was a growl Haruka liked to much, a growl which made him sigh and take advantage of the new position, so that he could provoke and stir Rin up even more: Haruka in fact opened his legs wider – as much as the little couch allowed – and tangled them around Rin's figure. Considering the way Rin devoured his lips though, the redhead was in no need of further motivations.

The movie was left unwatched and kept going unnoticed, for nor Rin or Haruka worried to get up and turn off the DVD player. All Haruka cared for was seeing Rin above him, was watching that wonderful face frowned in one last glimpse of indecision. All Haruka cared for was what he could actually see: Rin's eyes shining, Rin's red hair falling around his face and tickling him on the forehead, cheeks and lips as Rin got closer to kiss his neck, to bite on it. A hickey would surely appear there.

“Why do you… have to stir me up like that…” Rin murmured above Haruka's damp skin, feeling the boy tremble. “Then…”

“Now.”

Rin stopped right above Haruka's collarbone, lifting his head so he could stare at the raven's face and frown at him with clear confusion and perplexity. Haruka thought it was adorable and alluring even, and realized he had missed the sight: only once Haruka had got the opportunity to watch him from that point of view, from beneath and as they were laying down – his first time witnessing that sight had been in Australia, when they actually became a true couple and when Haruka had been able to stir Rin up enough for him to confess his feelings. It had been like turning on a switch, just like it was happening now.

But even though Haruka could now see Rin's face just like he'd seen it in Australia, everything was in truth different: this time they would aim for the main… _thing_ ; they would unite, and would not be satisfied with self-touching like during a Skype call for Haruka could touch Rin now, and Rin could feel Haruka too. They both could grasp, hear and even smell each other because they were right there, Rin pinning Haruka down, Rin against Haruka and soon— _inside_ him.

“Now.” Haruka repeated.

Don't you think about tomorrow.

Rin understood this time. He relaxed and despite looking insecure for a brief moment, he cupped Haruka's face, getting closer until their lips met, while he whispered…

A ' _alright_ '? A ' _gotcha_ '?

No.

“Haruka.”

Everything stopped moving; Haruka's breath, his heart, his lips against Rin's, the hands he could feel on his cheeks and the hair which still tickled his forehead. The body pressing against his.

And then everything came to life again with a sigh, impossible to restrain, and with Rin's lips on Haruka's, hungry just like his teeth which nibbled with no mercy. Haruka was overwhelmed, blown away by Rin's tornado, by the wind and light which moved Haruka's life since the day they had met. In the past however, rather than accepting those gifts, Haruka had tried to escape them, afraid. Things changed though: he had understood his mistake now he accepted all of Rin. The closeness, the passion, the heat. Haruka answered back with all he got, not even caring about his position; below or above it didn't matter. Actually, being down there was even better, for their position, to Haruka, spiced the race that had just begun.

He began caressing Rin's nape again, pulling lightly at the red locks until Rin finally gave in with a low and husky sigh; his movements, even if only for a while, were clumsy and insecure as if Rin had no idea where to touch, _how_ to touch. But neither Haruka knew: they had very few occasions to get to know each other physically, still they didn't need to rush, fret or worry too much. It was now the time to learn.

Once again though it was Haruka who started it all; Rin was in fact still unmoving with his lips against Haruka's collarbone and hands unable to brush anywhere beneath Haruka's sweater – he was insecure and apparently he had forgotten he once had stripped Haruka, he had forgotten how he had played with his chest, caressing and nibbling the skin. Now that they were doing _it,_ the promise thickened the air with tension and thus everything seemed more difficult, more important. More solemn.

Haruka moved his hips upward and whispered a trail of kisses on Rin's jaw, for he knew Rin liked that; he didn't restrain himself then, and licking he slowly reached the ear; there, after another thrust of his hips and a sigh, Haruka concentrated on the lobe, taking it between his lips to suck at it gently. This was enough to make Rin writhe and move his hands from Haruka's chest to his stomach, to his hips. There, they grabbed tightly.

Haruka loved when Rin touched him like that. He therefore trembled under his touch and arched his back so that their bodies could collide. Their trousers were suffocating though.

“Maybe…” Rin mumbled out of the blue, breaking the silence. They could hear nothing but their breathing and the fire crackling lightly in the fireplace; the movie had ended. He didn't move nor glanced away from Haruka, who could hear his partner gulping before speaking again. He was obviously embarrassed to death. “…we should go on a futon.”

“No.” Haruka answered immediately, brushing his lips where jaw and neck met to kiss Rin there. How could he think about moving elsewhere? The couch wasn't too big but to Haruka it was _perfect_ precisely because of that: they were closer like that, and could feel nothing but their body heat. With the blanket they weren't going to be cold, considering how the air seemed way warmer now. “Let's stay here.”

“But we could dirty the couch—“

“We won't. You can come inside me.”

Rin stiffened and pushed away, his face bright red in total embarrassment. Haruka glanced back and frowned, tangling his legs more around Rin's back; thinking it might not be enough to prevent Rin from escaping, he wrapped his hands around the redhead's neck too. Rin however just stared at him, gaping like a goldfish out of water.

“Ha—Ha…”

Haruka blinked a few times, wondering if perhaps he had been too abrupt for Rin's poor brain to bear.

“HA—“

“Rin?”

“AreyoutellingmeIcantop?”

…Oh.

Haruka blushed and faced away, staring at the couch beneath him; all of a sudden what he had just said appeared to be terribly embarrassing, not due to the blunt words used, but due to the fact he had just admitted he had no problem being the… bottom one. In Australia, even if they had laughed at it mostly, they had a little quarrel about who had to top and obviously none of them wanted to lose. It was clear though that in truth position didn't matter to them: they knew their first time was going to be perfect however they chose to do it. Anyway, Haruka was now agreeing to _receive_ _–_ it wasn't that strange actually, since the boy had read a lot about it. Considering how he betrayed himself just now though, maybe googling it had been an error.

Rin coughed, yet Haruka didn't turn to face him. Here it was his second error, even if month had passed since his first: he was taken by surprise. Rin lowered above him and when Haruka felt the redhead's hair tickling his face he knew it was too late to turn towards him; Rin's lips brushed against his ear, wetting the skin with his warm breath, threatening Haruka's health for how clumsy and yet incredibly sexy his whisper was:

“T-then… I can't wait to be inside you, Haru.”

Once again, Rin could be two different persons at the same time: a chaste boy and a maniac.

“Don't you… think it's going to be like that every time.” Haruka almost mumbled as he finally chose to face Rin, glaring at the taller male as soon as he was sure he could compose his features. Rin however followed his movements and moved along Haruka so that his lips never left Haruka's ear; he kissed him there, and smiled, letting Haruka feel that smile on his skin as he moved towards the lips. Finally Haruka could see him and notice how impossible red Rin was, making him wonder how had it been possible for him to speak like that despite his clear embarrassment.

“Next… time—“

Rather than hearing Rin talk any further – hadn't they stopped thinking about their 'after', which included their 'next time'? –, Haruka kissed his boyfriend again, caressing the hair he loved; soon however kisses weren't enough anymore and neither were the caresses: while Haruka's hands reached for Rin's chest, Rin's brushed Haruka's chest in return. The raven felt the warm palms getting more and more hot, fiery and secure with the passing time; from delicate touches and slow caresses they started tormenting Haruka's skin with more pressure and pinches above his stomach, which made the boy curl his toes and arch his back. As they reached the hem of his sweater they slowly lifted it, and every inch of Haruka's skin tickled when greeted by a kiss and a delicate nib. Rin's lips concentrated more around Haruka's belly button while his hands traveled upwards and reached the smooth chest, where fingertips brushed near the nipples. Haruka had only once had the chance to feel Rin's hands right there – for the other times he had done everything by himself, when alone in Tokyo, or in front of a Skype's call – and during that time he had thought it was pleasurable, yet he was wrong: it was _much more_ than pleasurable. If it was Rin, everything was… _more_.

The sweater though was getting in the way just like their tight trousers, which kept brushing against each other with every small movement. Willing to forget Rin's body if only for a moment, Haruka's hands traveled towards the hem of his sweater in order to free himself from it and allow Rin to touch him more easily and directly. As soon as he grabbed it however, Rin's hand stopped him, and when Haruka glanced up with a frown he was greeted by an embarrassed smile, a slight blush and two dark eyes.

“Keep it.”

“We don't need it.” Haruka tried to remove his sweater again but Rin prevented him to do so, this time moving his hips down with a perfectly aimed movement. Haruka, whose legs were spread open, had allowed Rin to move as he pleased but had at the same time reduced his possible movements. Third error.

“It's cold Haru, you might catch a cold.”

Haruka wasn't sure Rin was making fun of him, but stubborn as he was he tried for a third time to take off his clothes. Again though something stopped him, a growl. Rin closed the gap between them and abruptly bit at his naked collarbone. Rin was clearly embarrassed by the whole situation yet— he didn't seem able to stop.

“It's… better with our clothes on.” he finally mumbled as an explanation, hiding from Haruka's sight as he kept tormenting him through the sweater, playing with his nipples. Haruka shuddered and tightened his grip around Rin's shoulder and then between his hair, keeping him close even if he wished to push him a way and keep trying to undress. “I'm used to see you almost naked and…”

He bit him through the sweater. Haruka trembled and clung to Rin, keeping the redhead crushed against his chest. He knew Rin liked to bite but… it was sudden, and right _there_ , and—. Haruka had to bit his lip to restrain a moan and to keep a straight face.

He also wanted to touch Rin, wanted to be felt. He couldn't keep still any longer only accepting Rin's caresses and care. So, trying to ignore how strange and yet good it felt when Rin's mouth kept kissing him above the sweater – it was fun though when Rin had to stop for a second to spit a few strains of the sweater's fabric –, with determination Haruka began to venture Rin's body. Everything was new for them, and thus fear from doing something wrong was high, yet Haruka understood there was nothing wrong in what he was about to do: loosening his grip with his legs, which started hurting a little, Haruka could slide a hand between their chest more easily, down until it reached Rin's trousers. There he didn't falter and merely flinched as he moved his hand further down and felt how _hot_ Rin was even through the trouser's. He trembled in hesitation though when Rin stiffened and pushed immediately after against his hand, seeking more friction instinctively.

Hesitation didn't last much however. With no warning Haruka began moving his hand and caressed him without actually seeing where he was touching; even so, Rin's reactions were satisfying: he in fact bit harder on his chest, his hands getting more eager. And Haruka liked that, he truly did. That's why he kept on moving against the bulge between his legs, pinching it as much as he could through the trousers; he also thrust his hips upward and the more he touched him, the more Rin seemed to forget his embarrassment.

“Rin…” a murmur escaped Haruka's lips as Rin began sucking his chest through the sweater. It was— strange to say the least, but Haruka was indeed enjoying it. Still, he wanted it all to be more _immediate_ , he wanted to feel Rin right against his skin to have a more strong sensation, he wanted Rin to mark him with something – imaginary or not – he could look at while in Tokyo.

“…Rin.” he called him again, trying to convey his desire with his voice and a more pressing clench on Rin's manhood, still trapped inside the trousers. Haruka didn't want any fabric to separate. “I'm hot.”

“Mnh…” the redhead mumbled, moving away slightly so that he could take off Haruka's sweater with no further questions or hesitations. That felt… unusual, like if Rin wasn't the same guy who had refused to remove that sweater. Although unusual, Haruka's hypothesis wasn't that far from truth actually: as he glanced up in fact, what he saw was a different Rin from the one in Australia or the one on Skype. There was something more, a passion which was now blooming fully. Haruka sat down to watch Rin closer and was taken by surprise, blushing even, when Rin pulled him closer and settled him on his legs.

Now both sitting down, they had more space to move, and they were considerably closer.

But at that precise moment Haruka wasn't thinking about 'space'; his whole attention was for Rin's face and its every little detail, starting from its small and almost invisible scar on the nose – a scratch from a cat when he was little, Rin had told him once – and ending to a small mole on his temple, visible thought the long red bangs. Haruka moved away these locks, with a fondness he didn't knew he was capable of, and placing the hair behind Rin's ear he moved closer to kiss that mole, lightly.

“The trousers too.” he murmured after, settling in a more comfortable position above Rin, so that their crotches could meet once again, making the both of them flinch and sigh. Waiting after the electricity had stopped running through his body, Rin's hands moved from Haruka's hips to his face, cupping it and pulling it closer to start a new kiss.

“Rinh—” Haruka whispered again as their lips parted, moving both hands against Rin's crotch with more pressure and insistence. “The trousers.” he said and tried to unbutton and lower them. Rin stopped him though and ignored his request, biting instead on his neck and grabbing at his hips firmly, manhandling Haruka's body so that it moved above him, up and down.

“No…” Rin answered, his voice hoarse and husky against the skin of Haruka's trapezium before he nibbled at it. Haruka couldn't see him in the face – also because he had seen white for a moment – but he was sure that despite the tone he had used, he was blushing like always. “It'll end… too quickly.”

…So that was the reason he didn't want to take off their clothes?

Haruka didn't know why, but along with a frown, he smiled too.

“We can do it more than onc— _ha!_ ” despite trying to shut himself down, Haruka couldn't do it. Rin had suddenly moved him up and then down, again, adding to the sensation a slow and hard suck on his neck. There, Haruka had no doubt, a hickey would have appeared soon.

“The… first time…” Rin murmured and Haruka had to close his eyes shut and clench his hands around Rin's hair as his partner's tongue lapped the reddened skin. “…is only one.”

“You… romantic.” Haruka whispered, just in time: the moment after Rin was kissing him again, moving him; this time though the raven followed his every movement, brushing against Rin's crotch more and more. It was almost painful due to the layer of fabrics between them, yet Haruka felt incredibly hotter as seconds passed too fast. Unaware of his own gestures, Haruka hold onto Rin, pulling at his hair to angle his face to easily kiss him and suppress a few moans against his mouth, and also to do _something_ to fight back the shudders caused by the hands that were moving down his tights, caressing and inching closer to his member. There, as if Haruka was wearing no trousers, they were impossibly fiery, scorching the skin.

It wasn't still enough: what both Rin and Haruka could touch wasn't enough. Moreover, Rin was still wearing his sweater, and that wasn't fair; Haruka wanted to feel his skin, his flat stomach and his toned muscles directly, and that's why he didn't even ask before intruding his hands beneath the sweater, finally feeling Rin's stomach under his fingertips. The sensation almost tingled his nerves and he wanted more of it, now. He tried to move his hand upward, towards Rin's chest, but as he did so Rin growled and pushed him down on the couch without warning, again.

“Rin—!” Haruka tried to protest, but every possible word died in the back of his throat when Rin grabbed his thighs to spread and pushed them up. Haruka felt exposed like no time before despite having his trousers still on, and opened his eyes wide in shock, staring right into Rin's dark and big pupils. If possible, Rin seemed even more confused by his action that Haruka was, yet this wasn't enough to stop him. Rin moved again against him, and when a trembling hand unzipped Haruka's trousers to finally touch at least the boxers – that day the raven had chosen to for once not to wear his swimsuit – Haruka _mewled_.

Masturbating was nothing if compared to this, and also their experience in Australia couldn't stand the confrontation: what was happening now, despite all the fears to do wrong, was enhanced by the months away from each other. Their desire was so strong each kiss felt more vulgar, each touch so hot it could scar the skin. Even the noises the couch made seemed obscene and stirred them up. If they were to keep going like that, clothes weren't going to be enough to stop them as Rin seemed to hope.

And even if Rin wished their first time to last longer, Haruka was no romantic and, moreover, had no intention to come into his boxers.

“Rin.” he called, hoping it would stop Rin even if for a moment – although _oh_ if he wished for him to go on endlessly. Rin ignored him though, and caressed Haruka's crotch one more time instead; feeling that touch burning his skin, Haruka understood words were going to be useless and thus it was time for movements to speak: he arched his back, caressed Rin's chest and finally, with a swift movement, impossible to stop, he slid his hand underneath Rin's trousers, grabbing what they were hiding.

Rin froze on the spot, flinched and blushed hard, sitting down abruptly. He was once again on planet earth.

“H—Haru… what— I—”

Haruka wasn't sure if it was better to frown or smile. Not coming to a conclusion, he chose to wear his deadpan expression. However, he loosened his grip around Rin's member and allowed him to breath – yet only for a short moment, since he then started caressing him through the boxers, pinching lightly his tip. The fabric was damp: it was no doubt Rin was in the same conditions as Haruka.

“The sweater, and the trousers. Take them off.”

Rin gulped and looked down where Haruka's hand disappeared. He gulped again, and his blush deepened. “…M-mh, maybe… you're right.”

“I'm always right.”

“Shut up.”

In the end Haruka smiled and letting of of Rin's crotch he got up on his elbows, allowing Rin to move away so that the both of them could fully undress – they got rid of their boxers too, obviously, though it was a bit awkward.

“It's red.” Haruka commented as soon as Rin's naked member came into view. He had been staring at it, mesmerized: it wasn't the first time he had seen it, yet it surely was the first time he could witness it bouncing up and down as Rin removed the boxers.

“It's _normal_ it is red, Haru, and… yours the same too!” Rin retorted and mimed towards his partner's member. Haruka followed his gaze and stared between his own legs, blushing lightly.

“Yours redder.”

“It's not— is it a problem?”

“Don't think so.”

“Good.” Rin mumbled, nervous. The scene was probably awkwardly funny from the outside: two boys completely naked and aroused were staring at each other while sitting one in front of the other. “I-if so then could you stop staring at it like that?!”

Haruka scowled when Rin hid himself with his hands. “I want to see what is about to enter m—”

A hand pressing against his mouth, together with a strangled and shouted 'HARU', forbid Haruka to go on. The hand however, rather than stopping the boy, served an entirely different purpose: Haruka in fact quickly parted his lips to lick at the fingers, causing Rin to gasp in utter panic. Still, Rin didn't move away his hand and so allowed Haruka to taste him as he pleased, to welcome a finger in his mouth and to lick at it, bite, suck. Between his ruffled bangs, he saw Rin's member twitch. That spurred him even more.

“Ha—Haru, do you think that is… this is enough to…?” Rin managed to mumble some time after, insecure where to lay his free hand as he slowly approached Haruka's body again. “I've read things and… I know we need some— lube.”

Haruka didn't answer him and kept licking the fingers; he accepted another in his mouth and at the same time pushed himself forward, more against Rin so that his partner could caress him again. Rin however seemed too immersed in his own thoughts to notice how Haruka craved to be touched. Stupid Rin. “I've bought the… the condoms but—”

Hearing that Haruka quickly moved away and let go of Rin's hand, staring at Rin with eyes wide open. “You've bought condoms?”

“Yes…?”

“…Oh.” Haruka lowered his gaze and faced away, managing not to blush. “I've got the lube.”

…

…

“Mh.”

“It is strange?” Haruka murmured, still not looking at him.

“N…Not at all.”

“I'll go fetch it.”

Haruka got up, naked and barefoot, and quickly walked away toward the bathroom where he had left his shoulder bag. He felt like an idiot, he had to admit it, yet the idea that Rin too had thought about _sex_ and that had thus bought condoms made him happy. He felt therefore a little bit less stupid as he came back in the living room holding between his hands a cherry-flavored lube.

…He truly had no idea of _what_ had actually possessed him when he had entered that sexy shop in Tokyo, but hoped Rin would say nothing about the flavor. Yet wishing wasn't enough and his hopes were immediately crushed, since the lube's package, where many the cherry blossoms were drawn, glued Rin's gaze.

“It that—”

“Don't… say anything.” Haruka hissed, sitting down before Rin, who had taken the condoms while he was in the bathroom: in front of him, above the blanket which they surely would need to wash if not to burn entirely, laid a package of condoms.

Strawberry-flavored condoms.

Haruka slowly lifted his head toward Rin, raising an eyebrow. As an answer, Rin's face became crimson.

“They… didn't have the… cherry-flavored ones.”

“…You don't like sweets.” Haruka commented, unsure whether he was smiling or mocking him.

“You're the one who has to lic— ANYWAY.” Rin coughed and promptly grabbed the lube to read the… ingredients, perhaps, or how to use it. Whatever. Haruka didn't care, for he kept staring at him since he was way too red both on the face and between his legs to pass unnoticed.

“…Do you know how does it work?” Rin finally asked in a faint voice.

“Yes.”

“…M-mh.” with that mumble Rin handed Haruka the lube again, and without waiting further the raven began doing what he had to; he had done his researches on the internet, apparently what Rin didn't – or maybe the redhead was panicking too much to move on – and knew the basis. He therefore laid down, positioning a few pillows underneath his back to be more comfortable, and then opened his legs, placing them at the sides of Rin's body, blushing when Rin stared right at his crotch and opening, now fully exposed for Rin to see. Yet Haruka didn't falter nor lost time: grabbing Rin's hand he poured some lube on his hand; he brushed then Rin's palm against his, coaxing their fingers with the lube. When if felt enough warm and well spread all over their hands, Haruka moved his own hand towards his crotch, brushing it lightly. As soon as he did so, Rin followed his movements, and despite being clearly tense he began caressing Haruka, mimicking the gestures as best as he could. Rin also moved closer until all Haruka could see before him became Rin, a Rin lowered between his parted and raised legs.

The sight was enough for Haruka to arch his back and moan.

“Here.” Haruka sighed as he closed his eyes. He led Rin's hand closer to his entrance, where he himself began to push into. It wasn't… the first time he did that, actually. “In the bathroom…” he began, facing away and biting at his lips when he pushed a finger inside, slowly. “…I… cleaned myself.”

“ _Haru._ ” Rin's growl got all of Haruka attention and the boy froze, stopping every movement, even breathing. He glanced up but wasn't ready to meet such a dark and unrecognizable gaze; Rin… felt different even from the boy he had been a few moments before, and the hand grasping Haruka's thigh seemed to prove it.

The raven understood what had happened only when he dared to move his finger further inside: Rin abruptly got closer, his face tense, and in a second Haruka's hand was replaced by Rin's.

“ _I_ … will do it.”

Haruka shuddered but ignoring his embarrassment he spread his legs further, raising his hips as high as he could to get closer to Rin, so that his partner could touch him more easily. So that _Rin_ could do everything, as he had asked.

“Just tell me… tell me if I hurt you.”

He had no mercy.

Rin was sweet, caring, slow and yet passionate, and clumsy still. It was Rin, Rin with his love and his desire and his need to touch Haruka, to explore his body and to make it his with kisses, caresses, bites and everything more, everything he could give his partner. Soon he poured some more lube on his hands, he waited for it to be warm and then was once again all over Haruka, deeper inside. Rin's lips kissed Haruka's stomach and thighs while his hand pinched the soft inner thigh, the reddened cock, the perineum and the puckering entrance. Relaxing Haruka. Widening him.

“Like this?” Rin murmured at some time and to Haruka minutes could have passed as well as hours. He couldn't think about an answer anyway, since as Rin asked him that, kissing the thigh laying on his shoulder, Haruka saw white. Haruka writhed and whined, closing his eyes, arching his back and curling his toes.

Yes.

Rin apparently read his mind.

He tormented him slowly, and Haruka knew he wasn't able to restrain all his moans. Whines had escaped, especially after some time, as strangeness and slight pain faded into pleasure. The more Rin moved on, calling out Haruka's name above the skin he kissed with such fondness it tightened and warmed Haruka's chest, the more high became his moans, his meows. Rin fortunately for Haruka's pride, kept silent about it. Soon however, as he found out how to stimulate him better reaching his prostate with a gentle pressure on his perineum, Haruka almost lost it.

Still, their first time couldn't end before its beginning and no, Haruka understood he couldn't let Rin go on any further; after all, also Haruka wanted to touch his partner, to feel him and to cause him pleasure. That position prevented all of that.

“Rin…” he called, brushing his hair and the hand placed on his thigh, trying soon after to withdraw. Rin didn't listen to him at first, and to stop Haruka from moving away, he curved his fingers inside Haruka's heat, forcing the boy to gulp down a moan as he arched his back again. He kissed his tip, licking it, tasting the precum.

“Ri… _nh_ —!”

“I-I'm sorry…!” Rin whispered apprehensive, brushing his chest and allowing Haruka to relax right after. An hand then brushed his cheek and Haruka moved against it, asking for more just like a cat. “I—”

“I'm… fine.” Haruka said hurriedly despite it seemed different from how his voice sounded. “Just don—nh…” he bit his lip and soon after glared at Rin, scolding him for moving one of the three fingers inside him. “It's… enough now.”

The younger male looked at him for a few more moments.

“Rin…”

“Are you sure?”

Haruka didn't wait an instant before answering. “Yes.”

It was curious how Rin managed to blush and pull away hearing that simple 'yes', just like he had only now realized how he had assured Haruka was _ready_ and why exactly he had done so. Haruka however was too occupied frowning at the odd sensation of being empty instead of paying attention to Rin's blush. He sat down then, to get into a more comfortable position – even though he had seen many different positions in the web, he knew missionary was the best option. Rin in the meanwhile was trying to pry open a condom's package, insulting the little plastic square. His hands were trembling and Haruka found him adorable, yet couldn't resist the temptation to mock him a little as soon as his breath was once again steady and normal:

“Can't you open it?”

“I— can, I just took a flawed package.”

“Mh, sure.”

Making sure Rin couldn't open yet another small condom, Haruka decided it was time to help: the missionary position was soon forgotten and Haruka worried more about pleasing Rin than about being comfortable. He got up on his knees then and ignoring as best as he could the cold sensation of the lube at his entrance, he got closer to Rin's body, grabbing the condom and pushing Rin against the couch, straddling him immediately after.

“Ha—Haru?!” Rin squeaked, staring at him in panic. Was he thinking Haruka had changed his mind about who was going to be on top? The raven smiled, and with only a slight blush brought the small package to his lips: staring into Rin's eyes, not anymore wearing his deadpan expression, he bit into the plastic and with a rough movement, ripped it open.

Rin gulped, blushed bright and placed both his hands on Haruka's waist while laying entirely on the couch's seatback; judging by his expression, his brain had stopped working, and Haruka promptly took advantage of it: taking the condom in his hand, he lowered it down Rin's gland, all the while kissing Rin's neck, licking and biting it as whispers and whines of Rin's name left his lips when the redhead's grip tightened around his hips.

“…Haru” he gasped against his shoulder, biting it soon after.

Haruka closed the gap between their chest when Rin murmured his name again and, after he got some more lube on his hand, he spread on Rin's member.

“It's even redder than before.” he commented, caressing it slowly and coaxing it with the cold lube. He followed the whole length but paid more attention on the gland, which he loved to pinch lightly. It was Rin's weak point, Haruka found it out in Australia.

“It isn't— It's just the condom, it's pink and… it m-makes everything seem—”

Haruka stopped his hand and glanced down at it. “It's cute.” he murmured with a smile.

“CU—CUTE?!” Rin shouted as his face got impossibly red. Haruka lifted his gaze, taken aback by that reaction.

“Yes.”

If possible, his answer sent Rin even more into a state of panic. He gaped, brushed a hand through his hair and finally sighed, shaking his head. “You don't usually… s-say such things about— _those_.”

“Are you saying mine's ugly?”

“Obviously…” there was a pause in which Haruka glared offended at Rin, trying to understand if he was serious or if he was just mocking him. “…not. But that's not the point.”

“That's a cock.”

“ _Haru_.” Rin grumbled, and to prevent further retorts, he grabber Haruka's member, tightening the grip immediately. The shorted boy wasn't expecting such a gesture and a moan escaped his lips right above Rin's mouth, and it was then that Haruka felt Rin's member twitch in his loose grip.

They were ready. The both of them.

Letting the topic drop, Haruka got steadier on his knees and without warning nor hesitation he tried to lower himself over his partner; Rin however stopped him and cupped his face, forcing Haruka to look at him.

“Rin?” he murmured, confused and also irked – was Rin about to tell him cocks weren't cute?

Rather than getting alarmed by Haruka's expression, Rin couldn't care the less about it and in fact smiled and made their noses brush, breathing in. Haruka wondered why this simple action made him blush.

“I love you.”

And wondered also why these last words made him shudder more than he had when Rin's hand had touched his member for the first time that evening.

“…I know.”

Rin giggled, keeping Haruka closer, and the raven couldn't complain after that cute laugh, capable of warming the air more than anything else. “I like saying it to you more than once.”

“Cheesy.”

A kiss followed, a gentle and sweet kiss, and Haruka abandoned himself to it.

Yet, despite letting the pleasure and bliss of that kiss take over his body, Haruka didn't surrender: he tried to lower himself once more, encouraging Rin to move on, and finally _it happened_. With uncertainty, Rin guided Haruka above him; as the raven felt Rin's member at his entrance though, he stiffened instinctively. Rin noticed that, and more importantly understood what he had to do for Haruka to relax: his partner wasn't in need of caresses, of light kisses on his nose – no, Haruka wanted to get bitten on the lips, he wanted a passionate kiss full of luxury and desire, and that was exactly what Rin granted him. An obscene kiss which left him out of breath and with a trail of saliva running down his chin, an harsh bite on his shoulder which had Haruka gape and writhe and, finally, two hot and demanding hands on his buttocks. They were lifting him, spreading him. Haruka whined and almost scraped Rin's back, scared of how his legs almost gave in.

“Rin… m-move on.”

Haruka hated how weak his voice sounded. He hated the small moan which left his lips exactly when Rin's member slid hot and slick between his rear, missing the entrance.

“I'm… sorry.” Rin muttered, his voice low and husky like Haruka had never heard it. He loved it, and with the sole purpose of hearing it more and more Haruka moved forward to kiss his lips, eating them and leaving Rin out of breath.

It was due to that kiss that Haruka almost missed the moment when he was pushed down, finally in the right way and angle.

Rin entered his partner slowly, sighing and kissing Haruka's collarbone as the shorter male wrapped around him, surrounding him wholly. Another moan left the both of them, though Haruka's grew louder as his head went back, exposing his neck. Rin whispered something soon after and kissed his neck, his cheek, caressing his back all the while. Then there was a hug, unexpected, and Haruka clearly felt Rin's face pressing where shoulder and neck met; he also felt a smile, and his name being murmured more times like a mantra.

“I love you” he could hear finally. Wishing to see his face, Haruka tried to pry at it while pushing away, but all he got was lowering himself further down, impaling himself impossibly deep until finally he was seated right above Rin, their pelvis practically touching. For the first time.

“I love you, Haru.” Rin said again, hugging Haruka tighter as if afraid he might escape. That hypothesis turned out to be real, for Haruka could feel the skin damp where Rin was pressing his face. He was too afraid.

“Don't cry, Rin.” he murmured, severe and sweet. He couldn't bare the sight of his partner crying – it made him go back to memories he wished to forget.

“I'm not crying.”

“You just sniffled.” he retorted, caressing his nape and waiting for him to back off, to lift his head and glance at him. Then, slowly, Haruka brushed his cheek, feeling the wetness on it. Rin's eyes were dark and shining, and for the very first time Haruka was able to read them, to see every feeling Rin possessed.

A sight I've never seen before.

“I love you.” again, Rin whispered those words; this time though he combined them with a bright blush on his cheeks and a slow yet demanding movement of his hips, a movement which was enough for Haruka to shut his eyes and bite at his lip. Everything became hotter: Rin was scorching his skin and yet Haruka wanted to be touched more, wanted more friction.

“Haru.”

And Rin began giving him more friction, more of _everything_.

“Haruka.”

And Haruka lost count of how many times Rin pushed inside him, of the times Rin kissed and bit his skin. Of the times Rin forbid him to come or the times when, lying down on the couch once again, his legs got spread impossibly wide for a more deep thrust to happen. Haruka lost count of the times Rin called his name, confessing his love.

He remembered however his only answer, because when he had said it, Rin had hugged him and laughed and cried.

 

* * *

 

When he woke up in the middle of the night, Haruka needed some time to remember why his back hurt, but it took him nothing to recognize the nature of the weight and heat against him: Rin, laying down at his side in a futon they had arranged quickly, was now partially over him, clinging to him in a hug which allowed no escape and that almost left Haruka out of breath. In a normal situation Haruka would have probably pushed him away without question and not even caring to be gentle not to wake him up; that was however their 'first night' – and also their last one, at least for a while – and despite Haruka didn't seem like a guy who cared about sentimentalism, reality was a bit different. Haruka actually cared for that closeness, for the warmth Rin's skin gave him for he liked also the slight sweat on them. It was Rin, that body and that skin were Rin's, and his were also the scent that filled the air and the arms which hugged him.

And these were some pretty romantic thoughts for Haruka Nanase.

The boy searched for Rin's face in the darkness in order to watch it and remember it the evening after, when he was going to be alone, but suddenly frowned when he met a tense and scared expression. He stayed still, staring at him and wondering why was Rin showing him such a face; when he was about to shake him a little however, Rin mumbled something and hid against his chest.

Nightmares.

“…You scaredy cat.” he whispered with a smile on his lips, slowly caressing Rin's head – another gesture much more gentler than usual, which made the raven wonder if sex had been good for his health. Not only he was being gentler, a part of him also wished for Rin to notice it. The bigger part though wished for him to keep sleeping, for he would be able to cherish that moment and that night even more. He could hope for it to last longer, to be endless.

He didn't want to part, yet his awareness of its meaning – something he gained only recently – laid in understanding why in truth parting was necessary: Haruka didn't feel any remorse in choosing not to follow Rin to Australia and was satisfied by his training in Tokyo. He was learning new things each day, he was growing up. If he had chosen to go with Rin, to a foreign country, apart from feeling out of place Haruka would have felt like a domestic bird placed in an open cage: having the possibility to be free but lacking the skills to actually be free, to fly away. With Rin always at his side, Haruka wouldn't have pushed himself; he would have been pulled and he would have let himself being guided toward a light and a future which still threatened to blind him.

In Tokyo instead he was learning to fly, he was learning to look forward without fear, all by himself: he had for example learned what diligence was and the sacrifices and prized which came with it and, more importantly, he had learned to live distance differently. If when the first time they had parted, many years before, had been harsh, so much that he had suffered to the point of shutting everything down, now he was fighting; he fought against the loneliness calling Rin on Skype, watching at the endless stream of photos Rin sent him on the phone. Haruka won loneliness thanks to Rin's presence, hugging him like he was doing a that moment.

He closed his eyes, pulling Rin closer in a tighter embrace, placing him in a more comfortable position against his side. He kissed his forehead, lightly. Rin however giggled all of a sudden and Haruka froze, fearing he had awakened him.

He pushed away swiftly, yet not abruptly, and sighed in relief as Rin's eyes were still closed.

“The petals are tickling me…” Rin mumbled, getting once again closer to Haruka to nuzzle against his neck; well, at least he wasn't having a nightmare anymore.

“Cherry blossom's petals?” Haruka asked in a whisper, caressing Rin's forehead to move away a lock of red hair from his eyes. He hoped Rin wouldn't wake up otherwise it was going to be hard to explain his unusual kindness.

“Mnh…”

He smiled at Rin's answer, which was made of that mumble and of stronger embrace, and closed his eyes.

 

“We'll see them together.” Rin murmured.

Hearing that, Haruka wasn't sure whether Rin was really dreaming or if _he_ was the one asleep, for when he closed his eyes cherry blossom petals were really there, in front of him, and Rin was right there beside him as they both looked at the blossoming tree.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

** Il domani non è lontano  **

 

La giornata precedente era stata veramente stancante. Nagisa come suo solito non era stato zitto un solo istante e non aveva fatto altro che trascinare tutti – nessuno escluso, persino Sousuke si era dovuto arrendere all'insistenza e all'entusiasmo quasi esasperante del biondo – su e giù per la funivia durante l'intera sacrosanta giornata. Era stato divertente, questo era scontato, ma una volta giunta la sera erano crollati tutti relativamente presto, chi in uno dei futon e chi in un sacco a pelo, vicino al camino della piccola casetta di montagna che i familiari di Ryuugazaki avevano loro gentilmente ceduto per quel weekend post-natalizio.

Era passato molto tempo dalla loro ultima estate assieme, ma era come se nulla fosse veramente cambiato tra loro. Erano cresciuti, indubbiamente, ma i loro rapporti e il loro affetto reciproco erano immutati. Anzi, i loro sentimenti erano solo più forti. E questo ovviamente valeva anche per la relazione tra Rin ed Haruka: la lontananza non li aveva fermati, e nonostante le pessime capacità di tenersi in contatto del signorino Nanase, stavano ancora assieme.

Tutti ne erano a conoscenza.

Per questo _tutti_ – tranne Haruka e Rin ovviamente – se ne erano andati presto, la mattina della domenica, e al loro risveglio i fidanzati erano stati salutati da una serie di bigliettini, poggiati sul piccolo tavolo al centro della stanza principale.

Haruka, un po' più vigile di Rin appena sveglio, prese il primo fogliettino, e dalla scrittura ordinata e precisa riconobbe la mano di Rei:

“Haruka-senpai, Rin-senpai, prendendo in considerazione ogni possibile sfaccettatura della meravigliosa e splendida…”

Troppo lungo. Lo poggiò, ignorò quello terribilmente imbarazzante di Nagisa – bastava un'occhiata per capire che leggerlo gli avrebbe sicuramente causato problemi –, e ne afferrò un altro, dalla grafia ben più familiare, quella di Makoto:

“Haru-chan mi raccomando, non ignorare troppo Rin solo perché l'ultima volta… lo sai no?”

Arrossì e accartocciò immediatamente il bigliettino nella speranza che il compagno non avesse notato nulla. Da quando erano andati a Tokyo, Makoto si era fatto via via più audace, meno ingenuo e più aperto su certi argomenti che prima lo imbarazzavano. Haruka doveva ancora farci l'abitudine, specialmente perché l'amico era ancora in grado di leggerlo alla perfezione, come un libro aperto, ma essendo più diretto si permetteva più spesso di _commentare_.

Ma un simile problema doveva condividerlo anche Rin, a giudicare dalla sua espressione; si era avvicinato al tavolo, perplesso, e aveva afferrato fin da subito il bigliettino di Sousuke – Haruka non aveva avuto problemi a riconoscerlo, scrittura semplice e poche parole, concise – e lo aveva letto. E subito dopo era avvampato e lo aveva gettato via, appallottolato.

«C—che cavolo?!» esclamò subito dopo, guardandolo male come se fosse colpa sua.

«Sono andati via.» rispose Haruka con tono impassibile, come sempre, come se non fosse leggermente agitato all'idea di essere soli in quella piccola casa, tutta per loro; non era affatto nervoso perché probabilmente quella sarebbe stata la loro unica occasione, prima di partire, per—

«…Che facciamo ora?»

Rin non ne sembrava consapevole, però.

«Mi faccio un bagno.» mormorò piatto e forse anche un po' stizzito dalla mancata considerazione di Rin e subito iniziò a dirigersi verso il bagno; anche se la piccola abitazione non era spaziosa, il bagno era fantastico: nulla in confronto a quello della sua casa a Iwami, ma data la presenza della vasca poteva ritenerlo ottimo.

«Ha— _Oh ma ti prego_.» brontolò il rosso, prendendolo per il braccio e fermandolo prima che potesse fare qualche altro passo avanti verso l'altra stanza. Haruka si stupì di quel gesto, ma più che altro si stupì di come non ebbe lui alcuna reazione, se non avvertire come il proprio cuore avesse iniziato a battere un po' più velocemente del solito alla vista del ghigno di Rin. «Siamo in montagna e vuoi passare la giornata al bagno, uh?» continuò, trascinandolo in cucina; il moro non oppose resistenza. «Ieri sera ci sei stato due ore ed è praticamente ora di pranzo, quindi ora mangiamo e dopo usciamo per sciare. Così poi… poi insomma—» un colpo di tosse, la presa attorno al suo polso che si allentava e lo sguardo sfuggente. «D-dopo magari facciamo qualcos'altro.»

 _Oh._ Allora Rin ci aveva pensato.

La proposta, per quanto vaga e confusa, era particolarmente allettante – nonché divertente, perché vedere Rin così improvvisamente in imbarazzo gli faceva venir voglia di molestarlo –, e ciò bastò perché Haruka rinunciasse alla sua vasca da bagno.

 

In un attimo, erano fuori dall'appartamento:gli sci sotto braccio e il volto nascosto da sciarpe, para orecchie e cappelli, ma le guance comunque rosse per il freddo. Entrambi pensavano a quanto l'altro fosse adorabile.

«Andiamo alla pista est, ok?» esclamò il più giovane, avviandosi subito verso la pista di sua scelta, come se Haruka fosse per forza d'accordo con la sua decisione. E ovviamente non era così, perché di tutte le piste disponibili, quella che aveva consigliato Rin era la più brutta, a suo avviso. La vista era orribile e le curve troppo repentine – non che avesse problemi a sciare. Un po' come per il nuoto infatti, il suo sembrava un talento naturale. Forse perché la neve era pur sempre acqua, in un certo senso?

«La pista nord.»

Rin si bloccò e si voltò, alzando un sopracciglio.

«Prego?»

«Andiamo alla pista nord.» ripeté allora Haruka con il solito tono impassibile ma un'espressione più severa del solito. Non aveva intenzione di cedere.

«Haru è _orribile_ quella pista, non ci sono discese particolarmente ripide e—»

«Si vede il lago ghiacciato.»

A questo punto il volto del più giovane si corrucciò visibilmente e, innervosito, Rin lo avvicinò, come se volesse minacciarlo con la sua altezza maggiore di soli quattro centimetri – era malauguratamente cresciuto in quei mesi passati in Australia. «Non puoi parlare seriamente.» brontolò, e Haruka fu certo che se avesse avuto le mani libere – e non una in tasca e l'altra occupata a tenere gli sci – non avrebbe esitato a puntargli un dito contro. Non importava quanto tempo fosse passato dall'ultima volta che si erano visti faccia a faccia, da quando erano 'ufficialmente' una coppia, Haruka aveva stranamente iniziato a far maggiore attenzione al comportamento e alle azioni di Rin – solo per ridurre al minimo i momenti di litigio, si diceva, ma in realtà sapeva che la sua motivazione era un'altra: voleva tenerlo vicino a sé, voleva ricordarsi ogni minimo gesto anche nei momenti in cui la solitudine lo colpiva nel suo appartamento di Tokyo.

«Stai parlando seriamente?!» pressò Rin.

In tutta risposta Haruka alzò lievemente un sopracciglio. _“Non è ovvio?”_

«Tch, scordatelo. Semmai andiamo lì solo se riesci a battermi in una gara nella _mia_ pista~»

«Oh.» Haruka accennò un impercettibile sorriso di sfida, uno di quelli che aveva scoperto erano in grado di far infuriare Rin in pochissimo tempo. Normalmente non avrebbe reagito a quel modo, avrebbe evitato il problema, ma quando si trovava con il rosso e si parlava di _gare_ non riusciva a contenersi. «Quindi hai bisogno della tua pista, per provare a battermi.»

Il cipiglio di Rin aumentò, così come diminuì la loro distanza. «Stai forse insinuando che non riuscirei a batterti nella pista nord?»

«Sì.»

Rin ebbe un tic nervoso al sopracciglio. Haruka sorrise internamente.

«Vorrà dire che ti straccerò ad entrambe le piste. Prima quella est.»

«Nord.» ribatté in un battibaleno.

«Est.»

«Nord.»

«Est!»

«Est.»

«Nor—» Rin cadde nel tranello del compagno e ringhiò subito dopo, nascondendosi il volto sotto la sciarpa per qualche momento. «Fanculo e va bene!»

Soddisfatto e quasi tronfio della sua prima vittoria – a cui ne sarebbero certamente seguite altre –, Haruka diede le spalle a Rin ed iniziò ad avviarsi tranquillamente alla pista da lui scelta; ci era stato giusto il giorno precedente con Makoto ed era riuscito a rilassarsi notevolmente anche solo guardando il paesaggio. Magari con Rin avrebber—

Qualcosa lo colpì all'improvviso alla base del collo, facendolo sussultare mentre del freddo pungente si insinuava sotto la sua sciarpa. Neve. Rin gli aveva lanciato una palla di neve. Si voltò di scattò, stizzito, e massaggiandosi la parte colpita guardò di traverso l'altro, il quale stava ghignando poco distante per nulla pentito del suo gesto.

«Meglio prepararsi alla sconfitta Haru.» canticchiò Rin, passandogli accanto appositamente più vicino del normale, come per provocarlo.

E ci riuscì alla perfezione, perché senza preoccuparsi di bagnare i guanti e di congelarsi le mani, Haruka poggiò gli sci a terra, sì chinò e dopo aver fatto una palla di neve ben compatta…

«Rin.»

«Mh?»

…Aspettò che il rosso si voltasse per lanciargliela in piena faccia. Osservarlo mentre sputacchiava neve e si stropicciava il volto con le mani in fretta e furia fu estremamente divertente – e fu adorabile, invece, quanto fosse rosso il suo viso, sia per il freddo che per la rabbia e l'imbarazzo.

«B—brutto…!!»

«Mi dici sempre che sono meraviglioso su Skype.» ribatté Haruka con tutta l'impassibilità di cui era capace, fingendo che quell'affermazione che lui stesso aveva fatto non lo toccasse minimamente, quando non era interamente vero; sentirsi dire di essere 'meraviglioso' aveva uno strano effetto su di lui. Il suo sforzo venne comunque ripagato dal modo spropositato in cui Rin arrossì.

«N… non— _HARU_.»

«Due a uno per me.»

Rin sembrò capire subito a cosa si riferisse nonostante fosse ancora particolarmente sconvolto. «Uno a uno semmai.»

«Due a uno. In faccia vale doppio.»

«Ah sì?» mormorò allora Rin, lasciando andare a terra gli sci. Haruka non riuscì a capire abbastanza in fretta cosa avesse intenzione di fare, e solo quando Rin si chinò a terra comprese che non aveva più tempo di nascondersi dietro a nulla. Rin, ridacchiando, gli lanciò una palla di neve in pieno petto e, subito dopo – proprio quando Haruka si era scoperto il volto, convinto che non sarebbe stato colpito ulteriormente – un'altra lo prese sulla spalla. «Ora me la paghi. Tre a due per me Haru!»

E così iniziò la loro sfida, senza esclusione di colpi.

Subito dopo quell'attacco doppio, infatti, Haruka aveva prontamente ripreso il vantaggio colpendo Rin nuovamente in pieno viso. Quel che però il rosso mancava in precisione, guadagnava in velocità; Haruka non riusciva a spiegarsi come fosse possibile, eppure il compagno era in grado di lanciare palle di neve con incredibile velocità, quasi stordendolo, e trovandosi entrambi in uno spazio aperto nascondersi dai colpi era impossibile; l'unica chance di vittoria era essere abili non solo nel colpire, ma anche nello schivare. Ed entrambi erano delle frane al riguardo.

Ma si stavano divertendo; ridacchiavano – Rin apertamente e Haruka in silenzio, dietro la sua sciarpa – e anche se si stavano congelando entrambi le mani, non sembravano intenzionati a smettere tanto presto.

«Venticinque a ventidue!» esclamò Rin ridendo, pronto a lanciare un'altra serie di proiettili. «Quando arrivo a cento ti pentirai di aver iniziat—oblrhg»

«Ventiquattro.» ribatté Haruka in risposta al colpo appena andato a segno: non perdeva mai la concentrazione ed era già pronto a lanciare un'altra palla. Aveva iniziato a renderle meno compatte, per velocizzarsi e non far troppo male al ragazzo, ma la potenza dei suoi lanci era aumentata. «Arrivo a duecento prima di te.»

«Ma fig—» altre due piccole palle di neve centrò Rin in bocca.

«Ventotto.»

Haruka fu piuttosto certo di sentire un ringhio animalesco provenire dalla direzione del partner, ma non si lasciò distrarre e preparò in fretta l'ennesima sfera di neve, così che quando il rosso fu pronto per colpirlo, Haruka poté precederlo centrandolo per la quarta volta consecutiva con un colpo particolarmente potente.

«Trenta.»

Forse un po' troppo. Quando la neve raggiunse il volto di Rin, il suo cappello cadde alle sue spalle e il ragazzo perse l'equilibrio, cadendo a terra. Non si rialzò subito, né si lamentò o rise, e Haruka si preoccupò fino a sentirsi in colpa. Forse aveva esagerato…?

«…Rin?» lo chiamò con voce un po' titubante nonostante fosse intenzionato a non far trapelare alcun sentimento. Il rosso però non si voltò, e continuò a restare fermo, le mani immerse nella neve e il capo chino. Gli aveva fatto male? Abbassando definitivamente la guardia lo avvicinò del tutto, chinandosi al suo fianco per sporgersi verso di lui, sollevando la mano per sfiorargli la spalla e—

Pentirsene amaramente.

Rin scattò all'improvviso, gli afferrò la sciarpa con una mano, tirandola a sé, e in un batter d'occhio vi rovesciò all'interno tutta la neve che teneva tra le mani, facendo irrigidire Haruka che, molto più freneticamente di quanto avrebbe voluto, si tolse la sciarpa e si scosse per togliere il freddo dal volto e dal collo prima che potesse bagnarsi anche sotto il giaccone.

«Questo vale cinque punti Haru!» Rin rise fin troppo felicemente e subito dopo saltò in piedi e si allontanò, preparandosi alla vendetta di Haruka. Sbagliò però numerosi calcoli: il moro aveva sì intenzione di vendicarsi, ma certamente non solo lanciandogli palle di neve. Aveva altri piani. Restò infatti chinato a terra e senza farsi notare afferrò il cappello del compagno, rimasto lì a terra.

«Che fai, ti sei già arreso eh?» incalzò il più giovane, già pronto con delle altre palle di neve in mano che però non sembrava intenzionato a lanciare ad Haruka, almeno finché quello non si fosse voltato. Attaccarlo a quel modo sarebbe stato troppo sleale. «Beh?»

A quel punto il moro indossò nuovamente la propria sciarpa, si alzò e si voltò, tenendo però entrambe le mani dietro la schiena e nascondendo così quel che stava tenendo: il cappello di Rin, con però una spiacevole sorpresa al suo interno.

«Rin…» lo chiamò, guardandolo dritto negli occhi, sfruttando il suo volto arrossato per il freddo per fingere lieve vergogna. Consapevole anche del suo vizio di voltarsi quando era in difficoltà, fece lo stesso, restando impassibile; contava sulla sciarpa, la frangia e il cappello perché nascondessero gran parte della sua già scarsa espressività, così che Rin potesse immaginare sul suo volto l'espressione che preferiva. Ad Haruka bastava che si avvicinasse e cadesse così nel tranello.

«…Haru?»

E stava accadendo. Rin era ingenuo, era dolce e nonostante fosse irritante era in fin dei conti _buono_ per natura; di certo non sospettava alcun inganno, ecco perché aveva lasciato cadere qualche palla di neve, ecco perché era ora davanti a lui, che lo guardava con apprensione e che con una mano poggiata sulla sua guancia lo faceva voltare, lentamente.

«Sei proprio un cretino.» gli mormorò a bassa voce, con un'espressione tanto dolce e ricca d'amore che Haruka rischiò di arrossire veramente, di cedere. Ma doveva resistere, e vincere. «Te la prendi troppo.»

“ _Senti chi parla.”_ pensò senza rispondergli, limitandosi a guardarlo.

«P-pareggio?» propose allora Rin, sorprendendolo. Era evidentemente preoccupato, ma non era sufficiente perché Haruka rinunciasse alla sua vendetta.

Accennò un sorriso sotto la sciarpa e lentamente sollevò le braccia per portarle dietro al collo del ragazzo, avvicinandolo. Rin non si aspettava un simile gesto, dato che mai prima di allora Haruka gli aveva riservato attenzioni evidenti, e abbassò definitivamente ogni difesa. Fu proprio in quel momento che il moro colpì: con un movimento repentino ed inaspettato, gli infilò il cappello in testa. Con tutta la neve che aveva dentro.

L'espressione di Rin fu impareggiabile e il moro non si sentì neanche minimamente in colpa.

«Quaranta.» lo informò, perché il colpo appena mandato a segno valeva chiaramente dieci punti.

Poi Rin gli spalmò in pieno volto la palla di neve che stava ancora tenendo in mano, e allora Haruka riconsiderò le sue azioni: forse vendicarsi a quel modo non era stata una buona mossa. Ora ci sarebbe stata una vera e propria guerra.

«B—BRUTTO BASTARDO!» tuonò infatti il più giovane, paonazzo in volto per il freddo e la vergogna. «Ora me la paghi, eccome se me la paghi…! E io che…!!»

Gli saltò addosso prima che Haruka potesse scappare. Rin sfruttò la sua maggiore altezza, o forse semplicemente era talmente preso dalla rabbia – anche se la sua voce e il suo volto erano tutt'altro che minacciosi agli occhi di Haruka – per farlo cadere all'indietro, di sedere, e successivamente per sovrastarlo e ricoprirlo di altra neve, iniziando subito a ridere. Il moro, al contrario, era particolarmente irritato e tentò di scacciare il compagno e, allo stesso tempo, di togliersi la neve di dosso.

«Trentadue.» contò Rin, gettandogli altra neve in volto «Trentaquattro! Sto rimontando Haru!»

E rideva. Rin lo spingeva a terra, lo schiacciava quasi con il suo peso e continuava a riempirlo di neve, eppure Haruka non riusciva a reagire per colpa di quella risata e di quegli occhi rossi e vivi che intravedeva quando Rin toglieva la mano dal suo volto.

«Ri—»

«Trentasei!» ridacchiò ancora Rin, resistendo senza troppi problemi alla spinta di Haruka, atta a ribaltare la situazione. «Ecco a cosa serve una dieta bilanciata e l'esercizio fisico, _Nanase_.»

Haruka _odiava_ quando lo chiamava per cognome o insinuava che tuttora la sua dieta fosse scorretta – fatto non vero, considerando l'impegno che stava mettendo nel cucinarsi la carne – ma un sentimento completamente opposto lo provò per la carezza, delicata e inaspettata, che ricevette sulla guancia. Il guanto di Rin era freddo, forse più della neve e della sua stessa pelle, ma la sensazione che ebbe fu differente; lo sentì tiepido, caldo.

«Quaranta.» questa volta quello di Rin era un sussurro, misto ad una risata adorabile che si concluse con un bacio sul suo naso. «Siamo pari ora.»

«Non vale.»

«Ah no?» ribatté subito, issandosi meglio sulle braccia – le mani ben salde sulle spalle di Haruka – e scuotendo il capo per far cadere un po' d'acqua, gelida, sul volto del moro. «E la neve che mi hai messo in testa allora?»

«Mi hai messo la neve nella sciarpa.»

«Non mi facevi parlare.»

«Parli troppo.»

Rin grugnì e si imbronciò e Haruka sperò che questo indicasse che stava per alzarsi, ma dovette ricredersi quando un attimo dopo il rosso chiuse gli occhi e lasciò che i loro nasi infreddoliti si strofinassero tra loro. «Prima o poi mi rispondi~»

Haruka emise uno strano verso incomprensibile e si voltò, guardando la neve sotto di sé. Neve che senza riflettere afferrò e lanciò contro Rin, sul viso ovviamente. Non poteva farlo imbarazzare così facilmente.

«Trentacinqu—»

«Trentacinque!» lo zittì Rin, quasi mettendogli la neve in bocca. Questa volta aveva reagito all'istante.

«Trentasette!» allora contrattaccò Haruka, deciso a vincere.

«Trentasette, trentot—»

Finalmente, Haruka riuscì a ribaltare le loro posizioni. «Trentotto!»

Per poco però; Rin non si lasciò cogliere alla sprovvista e con colpo di reni riuscì a tornare alla posizione precedente, ma Haruka la invertì ancora, subito dopo, e fu così che iniziarono a rotolarsi nella neve come dei bambini di cinque anni, gridando ogni volta il nuovo punteggio e riprendendo a barare: Haruka infilò la neve dentro il giaccone di Rin e questi a sua volta gliela mise in testa, sotto il cappello già in parte tolto. Stavano probabilmente rischiando entrambi di ammalarsi, o di poter sbattere magari su qualche roccia che poteva nascondersi sotto la neve soffice, eppure, tra i vari attacchi, ridevano. Haruka dietro la sciarpa e Rin senza trattenersi, senza freni. La sua risata era bellissima, e poterla ascoltare dal vivo non era paragonabile al sentirla tramite cuffie, davanti ad uno schermo. Era tutto differente, più vivo, più caldo e tangibile, e Haruka voleva sentirlo di più, con più forza.

Senza riflettere, lo abbracciò; lo strinse per un attimo con le mani poggiate dietro le sue spalle, tra i suoi capelli, e inspirò a fondo. Rin era lì, caldo e al suo fianco. Rin— poteva finalmente toccarlo, _potevano_ toccarsi dopo tanti mesi passati con un oceano a separarli. Invece di approfittarne, loro cosa facevano? Dormivano troppo, bisticciavano e trasformavano il litigio in una sfida e infine in un gioco tra la neve. Era sconcertante come riuscissero a giocare a quel modo nonostante tra loro ogni sguardo e ogni gesto celasse ormai a malapena il desiderio, la _tensione._ Ma era proprio questo quel che ad Haruka piaceva della sua relazione con Rin: la leggerezza, la libertà, la sperimentazione di qualcosa di nuovo, qualcosa che solo lui riusciva a far nascere. Solo Rin poteva innervosirlo e poi…

«…Haru?»

…Calmarlo e rilassarlo con un sorriso, mentre lo chiamava con una tale dolcezza nella voce da farlo arrossire e imbarazzare. Ancora.

«Volevo metterti della neve sulla schiena.» mentì.

«Mmmh…» Rin si strofinò con il volto sotto la sua sciarpa allentata, sul collo, scaldandolo col suo respiro, e Haruka lo sentì sorridere contro la sua pelle un attimo prima che la baciasse con dolcezza. Anche questo amava di Rin: non solo come riuscisse a movimentare la sua vita, ma anche come fosse capace di essere competitivo in un momento e dolce nell'altro. «Anche tu mi sei mancato e… sono felice, che— insomma, che gli altri ci abbiano lasciato la giornata per noi.»

Anche Haruka ne era felice, ma non lo disse. Preferì piuttosto sollevarsi, guardarlo dritto negli occhi e baciarlo sulla fronte, delicatamente, mentre allo stesso tempo gli spalmava della neve sulle labbra.

«Quaranta.»

 

* * *

 

Arrivarono al punteggio di duecentodiciassette punti, in parità, ed erano talmente distrutti dalla loro battaglia – continuata gran parte a terra, a rotolarsi nella neve al punto da bagnarsi praticamente dalla testa ai piedi – che una volta rientrati nell'appartamento non ebbero la forza neanche di continuare a bisticciare riguardo chi avesse realmente vinto. Anche quando andarono a farsi assieme una doccia calda, nella speranza di non prendersi una polmonite, erano talmente intontiti dal freddo e stanchi fisicamente che Haruka non si lamentò di dover dividere 'l'acqua' con qualcun altro, mentre Rin riuscì a contenere abbastanza bene il suo imbarazzo nell'essere così vicino ad Haruka, nudo. Il moro da parte sua non comprese perché Rin si stesse facendo tanti problemi riguardo la loro vicinanza o nudità in quel momento, specialmente alla luce di quanto gli aveva detto la mattina riguardo il _dopo_ : non era la prima volta che erano entrambi esposti, e secondo Haruka non approfittare della situazione sarebbe stato sciocco. Dato che però Rin non sembrava intenzionato neanche a sfiorarlo, fu lui a provarci.

Il risultato ottenuto fu però far scappare Rin in cucina con i capelli ancora bagnati.

Haruka restò un altro po' in bagno, sotto l'acqua calda, prendendo un po' di tempo per sé.

Si alzò dalla vasca solo molto tempo dopo, impensierito per la salute del ragazzo più giovane: erano stati abbastanza tempo al freddo e per quanto Haruka potesse sembrare un irresponsabile, si preoccupava in realtà per la propria condizione fisica e per quella degli altri. Solo una volta completamente asciutto uscì infatti dal bagno, portando con sé un asciugamano pulito.

«Ce l'hai fatta ad uscire.» gli borbottò Rin, voltandosi per guardarlo. Era ai fornelli, e oltre ad indossare un grembiule rosa e bianco – che gli donava particolarmente – aveva i capelli legati in un piccolo codino. «Apparecchia intanto, così facciamo prima e… a-abbiamo più tempo per _dopo_.» aggiunse borbottando e grattandosi il capo, come faceva sempre quando era a disagio.

Haruka si domandò perché stesse pensando ora al 'dopo' e non lo avesse fatto prima, nella vasca.

«Ti va un film?» propose con il solo scopo di fargli credere che stesse pensando ad una serata innocente.

«...Oh. B-beh sì, ovvio. Cosa possiamo fare d'altronde?»

Haruka sorrise al goffo tentativo di Rin di nascondere l'imbarazzo e raggiunse le sue spalle; invece di iniziare a prendere le stoviglie però, sollevò le mani verso il capo di Rin, facendolo sussultare.

«Che cavolo…?!»

Non gli rispose e si limitò ad accarezzandogli delicatamente la nuca; gli sciolse poi i capelli, li scompigliò un po' e iniziò infine ad asciugarglieli con l'asciugamano che si era portato, ricevendo come risposta una serie di borbottii e un rossore che raggiunse le orecchie di Rin. Dopo circa un paio di minuti in cui continuò a massaggiargli il capo, approfittandone anche per avvicinarlo maggiormente, quasi fino a premere contro la sua schiena, Haruka si allontanò così come era venuto: in silenzio, senza preavviso. Voleva stuzzicarlo.

Poggiò l'asciugamano nel bagno ed iniziò ad apparecchiare come Rin gli aveva chiesto, senza domandargli quel che stava preparando per cena; l'odore era inconfondibile, e trattandosi di sgombro non aveva di che lamentarsi. Sapeva inoltre che Rin era bravo a cucinare a differenza di Makoto che riusciva sempre a rischiare di mandar a fuoco la cucina – avrebbe dovuto insegnargli qualcosa in più magari, a volte temeva per la sua incolumità ora che era in un appartamento suo a Tokyo.

«Che… film volevi vedere? Ieri Nagisa ne ha tirati fuori un paio dagli scaffali ma erano tutti horror…»

«Non ti piacciono?»

Haruka sapeva come Rin fosse facilmente impressionabile ed era certo che avrebbe preferito qualcosa di romantico, o magari una commedia, ma stuzzicarlo era divertente. Lo osservò corrucciarsi e mordersi il labbro prima di rispondergli, mentre portava al tavolo dove Haruka era già seduto quel che aveva cucinato.

«Certo che mi piacciono. Non ho paura io.»

«Non ho detto questo.»

«Lo hai insinuato.»

«No.»

Rin ringhiò e gli servì meno cibo di quanto ne mise per sé. «Stai zitto e mangia.»

E così Haruka fece, rispondendo alle domande che Rin gli porse per lo più con monosillabi. Parlarono in tranquillità uno davanti all'altro dei loro allenamenti, dei loro tempi e delle gare fatte con i propri compagni di squadra. Quando Haruka non gli rispondeva Rin gli dava un lieve colpetto con il piede, come per farlo tornare sulla terra, e allora Haruka parlava un po' più del solito, come si sforzava di fare quando erano in chiamata su Skype, quando l'unico modo per sentirlo vicino era appunto parlargli e sentire le sue risposte. Ora che però erano assieme fisicamente in una stessa stanza, ora che potevano toccarsi semplicemente sporgendosi uno verso l'altro, Haruka voleva che fosse il rosso a parlare il più possibile; voleva lasciarsi ubriacare dalla sua voce, così da potersela ricordare chiaramente in ogni sua sfumatura, e non confusa dagli artefatti del microfono e delle cuffie.

Ma Rin sembrava non capire, e continuò a fargli domande anche una volta che ebbero finito di cenare; lui era ancora seduto al tavolo, e Haruka stava lavando i piatti.

«Allora che… che film ci vediamo?»

«…Un horror.» rispose subito Haruka, e anche se inizialmente non era veramente intenzionato a guardare un film, restò al gioco. Vedere il rosso spaventato sarebbe stato interessante.

«Mh, magari c'è qualche film d'azione che—»

«Un horror.»

Rin brontolò. «Va bene, va bene. Allora… vado a dare un'occhiata a cosa c'è mentre finisci i piatti.»

Senza preoccuparsi di rispondergli, Haruka restò al lavello e finì con calma di lavare i piatti, riflettendo sui possibili risvolti di quella serata: ora che avevano scelto di guardarsi un film a cui Haruka non era minimamente interessato, al moro si prospettava almeno un'ora di 'silenzio', in cui avrebbe potuto osservare senza troppi problemi Rin alle prese con le sue paure. Chissà quanto si sarebbe spaventato; la sera precedente era certo che Nagisa fosse riuscito quasi a fargli passare la notte in bianco per via di una storia paurosa che aveva raccontato a tutti – Makoto effettivamente non aveva dormito e aveva cercato disperatamente di ripararsi dietro le sue spalle. Ma Rin reagiva differentemente: fingeva di essere tranquillo, rideva tentando di sembrare superiore, e non appena le luci si spegnevano o era solo si irrigidiva e agitava. Come avrebbe reagito con Haruka al suo fianco però? Il moro era molto interessato a scoprirlo.

«Haru, che ne dici di Alien?» lo chiamò dall'altro ambiente, alzando lievemente la voce; la casa era modesta, da una stanza all'altra si poteva parlare tranquillamente.

«Ok.» come se sapesse di cosa si trattasse. Immaginava che fosse quello dalla copertina meno spaventosa.

«Quanto ti manca?»

Dato che la voce era decisamente più vicina di prima, Haruka non rispose e si limitò a togliersi il grembiule, informando così il ragazzo che aveva finito e che potevano andare a guardare il film. Rin però sembrò interessato ad altro, improvvisamente: quando infatti Haruka si voltò se lo trovò davanti a e fu costretto a sollevare il capo per guardarlo dritto negli occhi; gli stava sorridendo, un po' goffamente, e aveva le guance arrossate. Ma c'era qualcosa di strano.

«Ho fatto.» mormorò allora Haruka, lievemente confuso. La vicinanza di Rin… lo intossicava. La promessa di quella mattina aleggiava nell'aria, e si manifestò in quelle mani calde che gli cinsero la vita, in quelle labbra che gli sfiorarono il lato della bocca. Perché ora e non prima?

«Preparo della cioccolata calda come ieri, tu intanto… sistema il film e prendi una coperta.» gli sussurrò all'orecchio per poi ridacchiare e lasciarlo andare, rosso ed in imbarazzo eppure molto soddisfatto. Haruka, invece, non lo era affatto, e quella sottospecie di bacio era stato come concedere una goccia d'acqua ad un assetato: aveva risvegliato la sua sete. Per questo non esitò a farlo voltare verso di sé per leccargli le labbra e _dopo_ allontanarsi; anche Rin sarebbe rimasto assetato ancora un po'.

«Non metterci troppa cannella e vaniglia.»

Lo sentì borbottare qualcosa, ma Haruka era ormai nel piccolo salone, occupato a sistemare tutto perché potessero guardarsi il film; c'era una piccola TV già accesa e con il DVD inserito e fermo al menu principale, e un divanetto altrettanto piccolo davanti ad essa, non troppo distante; tra TV e divano, un tavolinetto basso. In tanti si stava stretti in quella stanza, ma in due lo spazio era perfetto, pensò; intimo. Afferrò una delle coperte poggiate poco distante, dove poco prima, mentre Rin cucinava, aveva ripiegato i futon che avevano usato la notte precedente; la sistemò sul divano, su cui mise anche abbastanza cuscini perché stessero ancora più comodi. Dato che però Rin non arrivava ancora, e dato che faceva un po' freddo ora che era già sera inoltrata, accese il camino; c'era già della legna e riuscì a far nascere un buon fuoco senza troppi problemi. Restò a fissarlo per un po' sovrappensiero, come ipnotizzato dalle fiamme, e dopo ciò si sistemò sul divanetto, sotto la coperta di pile, aspettando il compagno che arrivò poco dopo portando le cioccolate fumanti che aveva appena preparato. Gli sembrò ancora un po' imbronciato per il bacio, o forse si sbagliava ed era semplicemente agitato all'idea di doversi vedere un film horror per colpa del suo essere cocciuto. O magari era teso perché si sarebbe dovuto sedere al suo fianco. Haruka non era un appassionato del contatto fisico, ma quando si trattava di Rin riusciva sempre a fare un'eccezione alla regola: gli permetteva di toccarlo, di poggiarsi sulla sua spalla, di invadere il suo spazio personale – e non solo da quando stavano assieme, anche se era innegabile che nelle ultime ore gli avesse permesso di stargli vicino ben più del normale.

Questo perché… voleva farlo.

«Hai preso il telecomando?» gli domandò Rin, mentre gli porgeva la tazza di cioccolata; era calda, ma non troppo al punto di rischiare di bruciarsi le mani. Gli annuì, indicandogli con il capo il telecomando poggiato al suo fianco sopra la coperta. Non appena Rin lo vide, si sedette.

Sopra la coperta.

Haruka si voltò verso di lui e lo fissò, assottigliando lo sguardo. Vide ancora qualcosa di strano che non riusciva a comprendere, ma che non gli piaceva.

«Così me la tiri via.» gli fece notare, anche se era evidente che si stesse lamentando di ben altro; prima lo baciava, lo cercava e provocava, e poi usava la coperta per tenerlo lontano? Haruka non si sarebbe mai aspettato di pensarlo, ma voleva che Rin stesse più vicino possibile quella sera. Voleva ricordarsi il calore del suo corpo, e non solo il tono della sua voce o la luce nel suo sguardo. Haruka voleva la sua prima volta con lui. Aveva fatto delle ricerche, da quando aveva iniziato ad usare il computer, e sapeva tutto quel che bisognava sapere sul sesso tra due uomini. Sapeva che non era _nulla_ in confronto a quanto aveva già sperimentato assieme a Rin. La notte in Australia e le chiamate su Skype sarebbero impallidite.

«…Ok, va bene.» mugugnò l'altro in risposta, sistemandosi finalmente sotto la coperta, anche se ancora un po' troppo distante per i gusti del moro. «E' che non sentivo freddo, tutto qui.» aggiunse in fretta, e non vi erano dubbi che stesse mentendo. La mano che per un momento Haruka sentì contro la sua, era fredda e sudata. Era veramente uno stupido. Stupido ed incomprensibile.  
  
«Pronto a tremare di paura, eh Haru?»

…E anche gradasso quanto non sarebbe dovuto esserlo minimamente. Per un attimo Haruka fu tentato di solleticargli il fianco giusto per farlo scattare, ma si trattenne quando Rin bevve un po' di cioccolata, sporcandosi il naso con della panna. Il moro a quel punto sorrise, e aspettò che Rin finisse di bere per rispondergli non a parole, ma a gesti: si spostò lievemente verso di lui, così che le loro cosce si toccassero, e a quel punto lo sfiorò subito sul fianco, giusto sotto la maglia. Non lo avvisò della panna sul naso, né di come gli scivolò sulle labbra non appena Rin sussultò e tremò, voltandosi verso di lui di scatto.

«C-cosa?»

«Sei così spaventato?»

«Ma fammi il piacere!» ribatté in fretta Rin, non cogliendo a cosa realmente si stesse riferendo Haruka. «Non ho affatto paura, guarda, l'ho appena fatto partire, tch.»

Era senza speranze.

Ma almeno, avendo fatto partire il film, tutto divenne particolarmente divertente: Haruka, dimenticando per un momento il comportamento strano del compagno, si disinteressò fin dall'inizio delle immagini che si susseguivano sulla TV e si concentrò interamente su Rin. Su Rin che si pulì le labbra dalla panna e che rischiò di strozzarsi con la cioccolata calda per ridere ad una battuta, o che sussultava quando un rumore improvviso rompeva il silenzio della film e della stanza. Rin che ogni tanto, almeno verso i primi minuti di film, continuava a voltarsi verso di lui, per poi girarsi di scatto arrossendo lievemente e borbottandogli di concentrarsi, altrimenti non avrebbe compreso nulla della trama.

Non si rendeva conto che non gli interessava? Per un po' decise di non innervosirlo ulteriormente guardandolo, e osservò allora la neve che cadeva fuori, nella notte; Haruka non provava alcun sentimento particolare nel guardarla, e si era chiesto numerose volte cosa potesse esserci di romantico in un po' di acqua fredda che cadeva dal cielo, ma era certo che se avesse osato esprimere questo suo pensiero a Rin, questi avrebbe avuto da ridire. Romantico e sm—

Rin scattò più del solito e si nascose fin sopra il naso sotto la coperta, stringendogli la mano, all'improvviso. Era calda ora.

«Hai… hai visto? Ci sta qualcosa sulla nave e—» si interruppe bruscamente, e a giudicare da come scattò al lato opposto del divano, arrossendo, Haruka dedusse che doveva essersi reso conto di come si fosse appena mostrato spaventato.

«Ho visto.» gli rispose, riferendosi però a come avesse tremato e alla goccia di cioccolata che sporcava il suo naso. Apparentemente non era in grado di bere senza sporcarsi come un bambino.

«M—mh. Allora lo stai guardando anche tu, bene.»

«La cioccolata.»

«Uh?»

Haruka sollevò un braccio, avvicinandolo nuovamente per sfiorargli il lato della bocca e pulirlo da una goccia di cioccolata, che non mancò di leccar via dalle sue dita. Rin arrossì incredibilmente; Haruka capì allora che gli stupidi consigli letti in rete non erano forse così sciocchi come pensava. Cosa aveva letto dopo il consiglio di pulire il proprio partner nel caso si sporcasse con del cibo…?

«G— Haru maledizione non mi fai concentrare sul film e poi non capisco nulla!»

«Ti ho solo pulito.»

«Sarebbe bastato dirmi dove ero sporco e—»

«Ti avrei distratto dal film.»

«Non—»

«Non vuoi più vedere il film?»

Ci fu una breve pausa prima che Rin rispondesse e Haruka ne approfittò per avvicinarsi maggiormente al ragazzo, sfiorandogli la coscia con la mano, da sotto la coperta in pile. Guardarlo spaventarsi era divertente, ma Haruka cominciava ad essere veramente impaziente, nonché sempre più confuso dalle reazioni di Rin: perché non si decideva ad avvicinarlo, non aveva compreso che il film era solo un 'diversivo'?

«Pensa al film.»

…Haruka non riusciva a capire cosa stesse succedendo. Da quando erano tornati in casa, dopo la battaglia a palle di neve, Rin si stava comportando a quel modo strano: lo cercava e allo stesso tempo lo evitava. Se inizialmente Haruka non si era fatto troppi problemi al riguardo, ora iniziava a preoccuparsi un minimo; pensò di aver fatto qualcosa di sbagliato, e iniziò a riflettervi.

Ma Rin frenò ogni pensiero sul nascere: dopo un breve silenzio, anche se si concentrò interamente sul film, piano piano e probabilmente senza rendersene conto, iniziò a scivolare verso Haruka, sempre più sotto la coperta in pile e sempre più contro di lui. Di tanto in tanto sussultava, tremava e tratteneva il respiro, resistendo all'istinto di nascondersi completamente e coprirsi così gli occhi. Haruka restò a fissarlo, ben presto sorridendo leggermente. Verso la fine del film non si accontentò più di guardarlo ed iniziò ad accarezzargli delicatamente la mano, poggiando il capo contro la sua spalla. Si stupì lui stesso del suo atteggiamento e di come stesse accettando senza troppi problemi la vicinanza del rosso, ma diede la colpa di tutto al piacevole tepore che lo avvolgeva e al profumo che lo circondava. Rin sapeva di shampoo alle ciliege – sì, perché Rin era talmente attento alla cura del corpo da essersi persino portato il suo shampoo – e di… di un odore indefinibile, che Haruka si era rassegnato ad accettare come peculiare del compagno. Era esattamente la fragranza da cui voleva essere circondato e che voleva ricordarsi quando sarebbe stato solo, nel suo futon.

«Comunque non fa affatto paura.»

Haruka aprì gli occhi, che non si era accorto di aver chiuso, e sollevò lo sguardo verso Rin che immobile fissava la TV. A giudicare dai suoni poco rassicuranti che provenivano dal film, Haruka immaginò si trattasse di un pezzo particolarmente cruento, o spaventoso. A confermare la sua ipotesi, Rin si strinse ulteriormente a lui, afferrandogli la mano con forza e cingendogli la vita con il braccio libero, per tenerlo stretto a sé. In quel momento, Haruka fu quasi certo di star facendo le fusa contro ogni sua aspettativa.

«Non… fa minimamente paura. D-dai è ridicolo…»

Rin continuava a negare la realtà con borbotti bassi, ma al moro non interessava quel che pensasse del film; finché rimaneva al suo fianco non c'era alcun problema, e finché non si fosse reso conto di stringerlo, Haruka non avrebbe fatto nulla per farglielo notare.

«Non possono avere l'acido al posto del sangue…!»

«Mh…» mormorò, chiudendo nuovamente gli occhi.

«Ma poi cosa vuole fare da sola quella lì?! Sono morti tutti e la nave si sta auto-distruggendo, non può—!!»

Doveva essere successo qualcosa di particolarmente improvviso nel film; Rin si era zittito all'istante e sussultando aveva stretto Haruka a sé ancora di più. A lui certamente non dispiaceva, ma non voleva che Rin si spaventasse troppo per colpa di un film; forse sarebbe stato meglio toglierlo, o distrarlo.

In fin dei conti si era anche stancato di aspettare.

…Ma non aveva pensato poco prima che gli stava bene star lì, fermo contro di lui? Beh, aveva appena cambiato idea.

«Rin…» lo chiamò con un sussurro, senza muoversi particolarmente; Rin però non gli rispose se non con un borbottio, e restò concentrato sul film che stava volgendo alla conclusione. Haruka avrebbe tranquillamente potuto aspettare, sarebbe stata questione di massimo venti minuti, ma l'idea che il compagno fosse momentaneamente più interessato al film che al modo in cui i loro corpi si toccavano lo irritò, ferendo il suo orgoglio e intestardendolo.

«Porca miseria ma la nave sta per esplodere, come diavolo fa ora? L'ha anche— oddio!»

…

Haruka si imbronciò e iniziò a fissare Rin. Questi però non lo degnò di uno sguardo.

«Il gatto!»

«Rin.»

«Haru, il gatto!»

Non gliene fregava niente del gatto, ad Haruka Nanase. Quel che gli interessava al momento era avere le attenzioni di Rin, perché quella era l'ultima sera che avrebbero potuto passare assieme per un bel po' di tempo, perché Rin gli aveva fatto una promessa quando si erano svegliati e non la aveva ancora mantenuta – e poco importava che forse lo avrebbe fatto a film finito.

« _Rin_.»

«Haru, cosa? Non vedi che il film sta finendo? Fai silenz—»

Finalmente si era voltato, anche se per un solo attimo; Haruka ne approfittò, e sistemandosi meglio contro il corpo del partner si sporse verso le sue labbra, leccandogliele più che baciandogliele. Bastò questo perché Rin si irrigidisse e si allontanasse. Fu in quel momento che Haruka vide nuovamente qualcosa di _strano_. Si imbronciò, privato del calore di Rin, ma il film questa volta gli diede una mano: lo xenomorfo apparve all'improvviso sul piccolo schermo, minacciando di uccidere la protagonista del film, e Rin riscattò al suo fianco, stringendolo con più insistenza di prima.

Molto meglio, specialmente perché Haruka poté sollevarsi e, con un movimento veloce e fluido, sistemarsi a cavalcioni sulle gambe dell'altro, coprendogli allo stesso tempo anche la TV.

«Sei spaventato abbastanza.»

«Non— _Haru togliti_ , così non riesco a vedere il finale e—»

«No.»

« _HARU_.»

Il moro, sempre più imbronciato, continuò a fissare Rin dall'alto, tenendosi saldamente alle sue spalle. Rin stava tentando di sbirciare oltre di lui per guardare il film e lui non glielo avrebbe permesso: se voleva guardare qualcosa, avrebbe dovuto guardare lui, mentre si abbassava per baciarlo nuovamente. Rin lo accettò, ma con rigidità. Perché?

«Il film…!» continuò a lamentarsi quando si separarono, senza guardarlo negli occhi. Lo stava evitando.

«Sta finendo.»

«Appunto!»

«Non il film.» Haruka strinse i pugni attorno alle spalle del compagno e Rin sembrò finalmente abbandonare l'idea del film, per Haruka da tempo solo un sottofondo fastidioso. Il rosso lo guardò, e aggrottò la fronte.

«…La cioccolata?»

Questi erano i momenti in cui Haruka si domandava come fosse finito in una relazione con Rin Matsuoka e perché, esattamente, lo amasse. Era così… _fastidioso_ , _rumoroso_ , _insistente_ ed impossibilmente _stupido_ da dargli spesso ai nervi. E da farlo imbarazzare. Il moro infatti distolse lo sguardo e guardò in basso, verso il telecomando abbandonato al loro fianco, improvvisamente l'oggetto più interessante di tutta la stanza. Si comportava sempre così quando era a disagio e quando sapeva di dover parlare più chiaramente, di esporsi perché Rin potesse capirlo.

Si morse il labbro, poi mormorò:

«…La giornata.»

Seguì il silenzio.

Rin lo fissò, realizzando, capendo, ma non parlò, non si mosse e Haruka si ritrovò a controllare che stesse respirando, per sicurezza. Quando nulla successe per un'altra manciata di secondi, fu lui allora che si mosse, e lasciando andare la spalla di Rin abbassò la mano sul suo petto, poggiando il palmo all'altezza del cuore; se si concentrava poteva sentirlo battere, molto più velocemente del normale. Era come la prima volta che si erano baciati, si ricordò; Rin… era stato insicuro e all'inizio aveva quasi avuto paura nel toccarlo. Era stato lui a doversi avvicinare, a dovergli dare l'ultima spinta. Quel che non comprendeva però, era perché avesse ancora bisogno di qualcosa del genere quando era chiaro quanto si desiderassero a vicenda.

Ma erano domande inutili; doveva agire, e smetterla si pesare troppo. Mosse dunque la mano dal suo petto perché andasse ad accarezzargli il collo, e infine la guancia.

«Haru, io—»

«Voglio farlo.» gli sfuggì, ma non se ne pentì. Era vero, era il suo desiderio ed era il motivo per cui i loro amici gli avevano lasciato la casa un giorno prima. Rin arrossì all'affermazione, e le mani che si erano poggiate sui fianchi di Haruka si strinsero piacevolmente. Il moro però voleva una risposta più concreta di quel rossore e di quella presa: voleva sapere perché lo stesse evitando.

«Domani…» riprese a parlare, ma fu Rin ad interromperlo questa volta. Gli afferrò di colpo la mano con cui lo stava accarezzando, la strinse e la premette contro la sua guancia, chiudendo gli occhi. Ad Haruka sembrò sofferente, e il mormorio che seguì fu soffocato, tirato fuori a forza.

«Anche io.» gli baciò la mano, la tenne vicina alle labbra mentre apriva gli occhi per guardarlo. Haruka smise di respirare: erano scuri e luminosi allo stesso tempo. «Anche io.»

«Allora non evitarmi.»

«Non ti sto evitando.»

Haruka assottigliò lo sguardo, si sistemò meglio sulle gambe dell'altro – per essere certo che non scappasse – e gli pizzicò la guancia. _“Non mentirmi.”_

Il rosso sospirò e lasciando andare la sua mano – ma non la presa salda sul suo fianco – si portò indietro i capelli per poi grattarsi la nuca goffamente; Haruka aveva imparato ad interpretare quel gesto, così come il rossore che ne seguiva: Rin stava per dire qualcosa di imbarazzante.

«Non volevo che… che finisse, non…» schioccò la lingua e arrossì ancora di più, ma si ostinò a mantenere il contatto visivo. «Haru, domani riparto, è l'ultimo giorno che avremo per un po', poi—»

Non voleva sentirlo. Non voleva pensare al giorno seguente e non voleva sapere perché questo fosse collegato allo strano comportamento di Rin – anche se poteva immaginarlo: paura di quel che avrebbero provato, paura di un ricordo troppo vivido che avrebbe fatto male, in solitudine.

Ma ad Haruka non interessava. Voleva vivere ogni attimo, creare nuovi ricordi, proprio come Rin gli aveva insegnato.

«Non è ancora domani.»

Haruka voleva il presente che aveva davanti agli occhi, voleva che il tocco sul suo fianco si facesse più insistente tanto quanto bramava quelle labbra. Per questo lo riavvicinò, lo baciò e lo strinse, spingendolo contro lo schienale del divano. Per questo si mosse languidamente sul suo bacino, facendoli strofinare, e non si trattenne dal sospirare sulle sue labbra, né dal tirargli leggermente i capelli, scompigliandoglieli.

«Rin.»

Gli accarezzò una guancia, sfiorandogli le labbra con il pollice; le fece schiudere e allo stesso tempo le mordicchiò, tirandole e succhiandole. Aprì gli occhi, per guardarlo e saziarsi grazie al rossore delle sue gote, e sempre osservandolo mosse nuovamente il proprio bacino, esplicitamente; non si sarebbe accontentato di quel che avevano fatto in Australia o delle chiamate su Skype per colpa delle incertezze di Rin o delle sue presunte paure: Haruka voleva tutto.

« _Rinh._ »

«Haru… _dannazione_!»

Fu un ringhio quello con cui Rin lo afferrò per le spalle e lo maneggiò, spingendolo giù sul divanetto. Un ringhio che piacque fin troppo ad Haruka, il quale non si lamentò della nuova posizione e scelse anzi di approfittarne per provocare ulteriormente Rin, allargando le proprie gambe fin quanto il piccolo divano gli consentiva, allacciandole fin sa subito dietro il partner. A giudicare però da come il rosso si lanciò su di lui, sulla sua bocca, Rin non aveva più bisogno di alcuna spinta.

Il film ormai non interessava a nessuno, e nessuno dei due guardò i titoli di coda o si preoccupò di alzarsi per togliere il DVD e spegnere la TV. Tutto quel che Haruka vedeva era Rin sopra di sé, il volto contratto nell'ultima espressione di indecisione e quasi sofferenza. Quel che vedeva erano i capelli rossi che gli ricadevano in avanti e che quando si fece più vicino gli solleticarono la fronte, le guance e anche le labbra nel momento in cui Rin si spinse non contro la sua bocca ma sul suo collo, che baciò e morse. Forse gli sarebbe rimasto il segno.

«Perché devi istigarmi a questo modo...» mormorò sulla pelle inumidita, facendolo rabbrividire. «Poi...»

«Ora.»

Rin si fermò sopra la clavicola del moro, sollevandosi per poter osservare in volto il compagno ed esprimere la sua perplessità con un cipiglio confuso. Haruka lo trovò adorabile e allo stesso tempo irresistibile, e si rese conto che gli era mancato: solo una volta aveva avuto modo di vederlo da quella prospettiva, dal basso mentre erano entrambi sdraiati – ed era stato in Australia, quando si erano effettivamente messi assieme, quando gli aveva fatto ammettere i suoi sentimenti e quando, come poco prima, lo aveva provocato abbastanza per farlo scattare. Come un interruttore. Haruka voleva avere più spesso davanti ai suoi occhi una simile vista.

Ma, anche se ora aveva davanti a sé quel volto così come lo era stato in Australia, ora sarebbe stato tutto differente: sarebbero andati fino in fondo, uniti, e non come durante qualche chiamata su Skype. Lo avrebbe potuto toccare e Rin avrebbe potuto fare lo stesso. Avrebbe potuto sentirlo, percepirlo e persino odorarlo perché era lì, lì sopra di lui, contro di lui e presto— _dentro_ di lui.

«Ora.»

“ _Non pensare a domani.”_

Questa volta Rin sembrò capire. Si rilassò e anche se per un attimo parve indeciso, gli accarezzò il volto con entrambe le mani, avvicinandolo fino a sfiorargli le labbra, mentre sussurrò...

Un ' _ok_ '? Un ' _perché_ '?

No.

«Haruka.»

Tutto si fermò; il suo respiro, il suo cuore, le labbra del rosso sulle sue, le mani sulle sue guance, i capelli che gli solleticavano la fronte, il bacino che premeva contro il suo.

E tutto riprese con un suo sospiro, impossibile da trattenere, e con le labbra di Rin che tornarono ad essere assetate come i suoi denti affamati. Lo travolsero come un tornado, come la stessa esistenza di Rin che era riuscita a trascinarlo fin dal loro primo incontro ma, a differenza del passato, Haruka lo accettò e lo accolse, e rispose con altrettanto trasporto. La posizione non lo infastidiva e anzi, lo spronò a fare di più, a farsi sentire e a farsi valere anche se stava sotto. Tutto era una sfida tra loro, in fin dei conti.

Riprese a carezzargli la nuca, a tirargli i capelli e finalmente anche Rin si abbandonò ad un verso basso e roco; per un momento i suoi gesti tornarono ad essere goffi ed incerti, quasi la sua stessa voce lo avesse risvegliato, e Haruka ebbe la sensazione che Rin non sapesse dove toccare, _come_ toccarlo. Ma neanche Haruka lo sapeva: di persona avevano avuto poche occasioni per capire quali fossero i gesti che il compagno preferisse, ma andava bene. Avrebbero imparato entrambi.

Ancora una volta però fu Haruka a dar il vero e proprio inizio ai giochi; Rin era infatti ancora fermo sulla sua clavicola, incapace di andare oltre il suo maglione a maniche lunghe – era insicuro e a quanto pare non importava che già una volta lo avesse spogliato, o che avesse già giocato con il suo petto con carezze e morsi: ora che sarebbero andati oltre, ora che quella promessa aleggiava nell'aria, era tutto più importante e quindi più difficile anche per lui. Più solenne quasi.

Si riappropriò del controllo con un movimento di bacino, con un sussurro e una serie di baci leggeri sulla mascella del compagno; sapeva che Rin li apprezzava particolarmente, per questo non si risparmiò dal leccarlo, né di morderlo con delicatezza, risalendo fino all'orecchio; lì, dopo un altro movimento del suo bacino, e un sospiro, iniziò ad occuparsi del lobo, prendendolo tra le labbra per succhiarlo dolcemente. Questo fece sussultare Rin, e le mani che dal petto di Haruka si erano mosse in basso, sul ventre e i fianchi, lo strinsero con forza.

Ad Haruka faceva impazzire quando lo prendeva a quel modo, e non a caso un brivido attraversò la sua schiena e la inarcò istintivamente, lasciando che i loro corpi combaciassero ulteriormente. I pantaloni erano già stretti.

«Forse...» mormorò Rin a quel punto rompendo il silenzio: tutto quel che potevano sentire erano i loro respiri e lo scoppiettare del fuoco; il film era finito. Non si scansò né interruppe le attenzioni di Haruka, che lo sentì deglutire prima che proseguisse. Era ancora in imbarazzo. «...dovremmo andare su un futon almeno.»

«No.» gli rispose subito, passando al punto in cui collo e mascella si univano, per baciarlo. Come poteva pensare di spostarsi? Il divano non era certamente ampio, ma per Haruka era appunto per questo perfetto: erano vicini, si potevano scaldare a vicenda, e il calore della coperta in pile e del camino sarebbero state sufficienti se non eccessive, considerando che iniziava già a sentire caldo. «Qui.»

«Se sporchiamo il divanetto—»

«Non lo sporchiamo. Puoi venirmi dentro.»

Rin si irrigidì all'improvviso e scattò all'indietro, paonazzo. Haruka in tutta risposta si imbronciò e strinse la presa con le sue gambe, tentando di riportarlo giù con le braccia attorno al collo. Il più giovane però non si mosse e continuò a fissarlo con gli occhi sgranati e la bocca socchiusa. Sembrava un pesce rosso.

«Ha—Ha...»

Haruka batté gli occhi un paio di volte. Era stato troppo diretto per i suoi ormoni?

«HA—»

«...Rin?»

«Mistaidicendochestoiosopra?»

“ _...Oh.”_

Haruka arrossì e si voltò, guardando lo schienale del divano; improvvisamente quanto aveva appena detto era divenuto imbarazzante, non per l'argomento o per le parole scelte ma perché, come colto da Rin, aveva implicitamente espresso il suo desiderio di essere il... ricevente. In Australia, anche se scherzosamente, avevano litigato al riguardo e nessuno dei due aveva ceduto o voluto ammettere che qualunque ruolo avessero scelto per la loro prima volta sarebbe stato perfetto, e invece lui, _ora_ , accettava di star sotto – e lo aveva accettato perché in internet aveva letto molto al riguardo. Forse era stato un errore la sua ricerca, se si era tradito a quel modo.

Ci fu un colpo di tosse da parte di Rin, ma il moro non si voltò. Ecco il suo secondo errore, anche se a distanza di mesi: venne colto alla sprovvista. Rin calò nuovamente su di lui, e quando avvertì i suoi capelli solleticargli il viso era troppo tardi per voltarsi; le labbra del rosso già sfioravano il suo orecchio, inumidendogli la pelle con il respiro caldo, rischiando di fargli fermare il cuore con un sussurro, che per quanto goffo e incerto, fu tremendamente sexy:

«A-allora... non vedo l'ora di essere dentro di te, Haru.»

Ancora una volta, Rin riusciva ad essere due opposti in uno stesso momento: innocente e maniaco.

«Non... credere che sarà sempre così.» quasi mugugnò Haruka, voltandosi per guardare di traverso il compagno quando si sentì abbastanza sicuro della sua espressione; Rin però assecondò i suoi movimenti, e mosse il capo assieme a lui così che le sue labbra restassero vicino all'orecchio del moro, perché potesse baciarlo e da lì sorridere sulla pelle, muovendosi fino alle labbra. A quel punto Haruka lo vide e si accorse di quanto fosse terribilmente rosso in volto, e si chiese come avesse fatto a parlare a quel modo nonostante il chiaro imbarazzo.

«La... prossima volta—»

Piuttosto che sentirlo parlare oltre – non avevano smesso di pensare al 'dopo', che includeva anche una prossima volta lontana nel tempo? – Haruka riprese a baciarlo, tornando anche ad accarezzargli i capelli che tanto amava; ben presto però i baci non furono più abbastanza, e neanche le semplici carezze: mentre le mani di Haruka si spostavano sulle spalle e sul petto di Rin, lo stesso facevamo quelle del rosso. Haruka avvertì i palmi caldi del compagno farsi sempre più roventi ed insistenti, più sicuri con il passare del tempo; da tocchi delicati e lievi carezze si trasformarono in pizzichi sulla sua pelle, sul suo ventre, che riuscirono a farlo sussultare e a fargli piegare le dita dei piedi. Il suo maglione venne presto sollevato, lentamente e di poco, e ogni nuovo centimetro di pelle scoperta veniva salutato con un bacio o un morso delicato. Rin si concentrò con particolare attenzione attorno all'ombelico per un po', mentre le sue mani, di cui una ancora sopra la maglia, lo stuzzicavano sul petto, vicino ai capezzoli. Haruka aveva sperimentato quella sensazione con Rin solo una volta in precedenza – mentre in seguito aveva fatto tutto da solo, senza vergogna, o in bagno o davanti la telecamera di Skype – e aveva pensato che fosse piacevole. Ma si era sbagliato, perché era _molto_ più che piacevole. Se era Rin, tutto era... _di più_.

La maglia però era di troppo, e lo stesso valeva per i pantaloni stretti che continuavano a strofinarsi contro quelli del rosso. Lasciando stare per un momento il corpo del compagno, Haruka portò le mani tra di loro, così da potersi liberare prima di tutto della maglia, così che Rin potesse esplorarlo con più facilità. Non appena però afferrò il bordo del maglione, le mani del compagno lo fermarono e quando Haruka sollevò uno sguardo confuso e un po' irritato verso Rin, la risposta che ricevette fu un sorriso imbarazzato, un rossore pronunciato sulle guance e due occhi scuri.

«No, lasciatelo.»

«Non serve.» Haruka riprovò a togliersi l'indumento, ma ancora una volta Rin lo frenò, anche se con un movimento del proprio bacino, ben indirizzato; Haruka, avendogli fatto spazio tra le sue gambe, gli aveva anche permesso di muoversi come preferiva e aveva diminuito così la sua stessa mobilità. Terzo errore.

«Fa freddo Haru, poi ti viene il raffreddore.»

Il moro non capiva se Rin lo stesse prendendo in giro oppure no ma, cocciuto come era, tentò una terza volta di togliersi il maglione. Fu nuovamente interrotto, quasi da un ringhio. Rin gli si avvicinò all'improvviso con il volto sul petto, mordicchiandogli la clavicola scoperta. Era in evidente imbarazzo, eppure— non si fermava neanche un momento.

«E'... meglio con i vestiti.» borbottò finalmente, nascondendosi alla sua vista e tornando a stuzzicarlo da sopra e sotto il maglione, giocherellando goffamente con i capezzoli. Haruka rabbrividì e strinse la mani attorno alle spalle di Rin e poi sui suoi capelli, tenendoselo vicino anche se avrebbe dovuto allontanarlo, se voleva insistere nello spogliarsi. «Sono abituato a vederti a torso nudo e...»

Lo morse attraverso il maglione. Haruka tremò e istintivamente si aggrappò al compagno, tenendolo saldamente contro di sé. Sapeva del debole di Rin per i morsi, ma... così all'improvviso, _lì—_. Dovette serrare le labbra per non gemere e concentrarsi per non lasciarsi eccessivamente andare.

Anche lui voleva toccare Rin, anche lui voleva farsi sentire. Non avrebbe accettato di star fermo, sotto le cure e le attenzioni del partner. Così, tentando di non concentrarsi sulla strana sensazione che gli causava la bocca di Rin attraverso la stoffa del maglione – fu divertente sentirlo sputacchiare qualchefilamento residuodella lana, quell'idiota – Haruka iniziò ad osare un po' di più. Era tutto una scoperta per loro, quindi il timore di sbagliare era alto, ma capì che non poteva esserci nulla di erroneo in quel che stava per fare: allentando lievemente la presa delle sue gambe dietro la schiena del ragazzo, anche perché iniziavano a fargli male i muscoli, Haruka intrufolò una mano tra di loro e percorrendo il petto e il ventre di Rin velocemente, raggiunse il bordo dei suoi pantaloni. Lì non esitò neanche un attimo, ma esitò invece quando lo sentì _caldo_ persino attraverso i pantaloni, quando Rin si irrigidì e si spinse contro la sua mano.

Ma l'esitazione durò molto poco. Subito dopo Haruka iniziò ad accarezzarlo alla cieca e, nonostante ciò, riuscì ad ottenere interessanti reazioni: i morsi di Rin divennero erratici e più insistenti, le sue mani più calde e pressanti. E ad Haruka piaceva, molto. Ecco perché insistette sul cavallo dei pantaloni del rosso, stuzzicandolo come meglio poteva attraverso la stoffa e con piccole spinte del proprio bacino. Più lo toccava, più lo sentiva e più Rin sembrava lasciarsi andare.

«Rin...» gli sfuggì un mormorio quando il ragazzo iniziò a suggere attraverso la maglia. Era— strano, terribilmente strano e piacevole, ma Haruka desiderava che fosse più diretto, voleva sentirlo veramente sulla sua pelle perché la sensazione fosse più forte, perché potesse lasciare un segno anche immaginario su di lui, a cui si sarebbe potuto aggrappare una volta solo, a Tokyo.

«...Rin.» lo chiamò ancora, tentando di comunicargli questo desiderio con la voce e con una stretta decisamente più forte alla sua virilità, ancora costretta nei pantaloni. Anche lì, Haruka non voleva la stoffa a separarli. «Sento caldo.»

«Mnh...» mugugnò il compagno, allontanandosi da lui. Subito dopo, senza ulteriori domande o esitazioni, gli tolse il maglione, quasi non fosse più il ragazzo che solo qualche minuto prima gli aveva chiesto di tenerselo. E in effetti, non era poi così lontano dalla realtà, il pensiero di Haruka: quando effettivamente lo guardò, si accorse che non si trattava del solito Rin, né di quello che aveva scoperto in Australia, o su Skype. C'era qualcosa in più, una passione che fino ad allora era rimasta in gran parte nascosta. Si sollevò a sedere, come per poterlo osservare più da vicino, e si stupì quando, anche se arrossendo, Rin lo attirò a sé, fino a lasciare che si sistemasse sulle sue gambe. Ora che erano entrambi seduti, avevano più spazio.

Non che Haruka si stesse preoccupando dello spazio. In quel momento la sua completa attenzione era per il volto di Rin in ogni suo più piccolo dettaglio, dalla quasi invisibile cicatrice sul naso – un graffio da parte di un gatto quando era piccolo, gli aveva raccontato – al piccolo neo sulla tempia che riusciva ad intravedere tra i capelli scompigliati. Li scansò con una mano, con una dolcezza che non si aspettava di possedere, e dopo aver sistemato la ciocca dietro l'orecchio si avvicinò per baciarlo lì, delicatamente.

«Anche i pantaloni.» mormorò dopo essersi sistemato meglio sull'altro, permettendo ai loro bacini di scontrarsi per l'ennesima volta, facendo sussultare entrambi. A quel punto le mani di Rin si spostarono dai suoi fianchi al suo volto, e afferrandolo lo attirarono verso il suo, perché si baciassero nuovamente.

«Rinh—» ripeté Haruka non appena si separarono, lasciando che la sua mano tornasse tra di loro, sulla virilità del compagno. «I pantaloni.» e con ciò, tentò di sbottonarli e abbassarli. Ma Rin lo fermò, lo ignorò, mordendogli il collo e, afferrandolo per i fianchi con fermezza, sollevandolo e riabbassandolo su di sé, all'improvviso.

«No...» gli rispose con voce rauca, contro la pelle del suo trapezio, prima di mordere anche lì. Haruka non riusciva a vederlo in volto, anche perché per un momento aveva visto tutto bianco, ma era certo che nonostante il tono apparentemente deciso, Rin fosse arrossito. «Finisce... troppo presto.»

...Dunque era per questo motivo per cui non voleva spogliarsi?

Non comprese per quale ragione, ma oltre ad imbronciarsi lievemente, Haruka accennò anche un sorriso.

«Possiamo farlo più di una v— _ah!_ » Haruka tentò di zittirsi, ma non vi riuscì; Rin si era mosso all'improvviso e aveva accompagnato nuovamente il suo corpo in alto, e poi in basso, condendo il tutto suggendo non troppo delicatamente all'altezza della giugulare. Lì, senza dubbi, gli sarebbe rimasto il segno.

«La… prima volta…» mormorò Rin, e Haruka serrò gli occhi e strinse la mani, tirandogli i capelli quando avvertì la lingua del compagno rinfrescare la pelle arrossata. «…è una sola.»

«Romantico.» sussurrò Haruka, appena in tempo: l'attimo dopo Rin aveva ricominciato a baciarlo, a muoverlo, ma questa volta Haruka assecondò ogni movimento, strofinandosi sempre con maggiore insistenza contro Rin. Anche se era quasi fastidioso a volte per via della stoffa, se non addirittura doloroso, si sentì caldo, sempre più caldo. Senza rendersene pienamente conto Haruka si aggrappò a Rin, tirandogli i capelli per fargli inclinare il capo e per poterlo baciare, per poter così soffocare qualche gemito e allo stesso tempo per poter contrattaccare e rispondere alle mani che dai fianchi erano scese sulle cosce, che ora accarezzavano. Anche lì, erano roventi.

Ma non era abbastanza, né quel che Rin stava toccando, né quel che Haruka poteva toccare: Rin indossava ancora la maglia, a differenza sua, e non gli stava affatto bene. Haruka avrebbe voluto sentirlo di più e per questo tentò di infilare le mani sotto il suo maglione; in parte ebbe successo, riuscendo a sfiorargli il ventre, tirato e piatto, ma non appena lo toccò a quel modo, e tentò di muovere le mani nuovamente verso il basso, Rin ringhiò e senza preavviso tornò a spingerlo giù, contro il divano.

«Rin—!» provò a lamentarsi allora il moro, ma ogni protesta morì nell'istante in cui Rin gli afferrò le cosce per allargargliele e spingerle verso l'alto. Haruka si sentì terribilmente esposto nonostante fosse coperto e sgranò gli occhi, guardandolo dritto nelle pupille dilatate del compagno. Se possibile, Rin sembrava più confuso di Haruka stesso per il suo atteggiamento, ma questo apparentemente non fu sufficiente a frenarlo. Si mosse, nuovamente contro di lui, e quando con mano tremante gli sbottonò i pantaloni per entrare in contatto con i suoi boxer – quel giorno Haruka non aveva voluto indossare il costume proprio per non sporcarlo – il moro _miagolò_ , arrossendo.

Toccarsi da soli non era nulla a confronto, e quel che avevano consumato in Australia non era paragonabile a quel che stava accadendo ora: c'era incertezza e paura nell'aria, sì, ma i mesi di lontananza avevano accresciuto il loro desiderio dell'altro. Ogni bacio era più volgare, ogni tocco più rovente. Persino il rumore del divano sotto di loro era osceno e lo eccitava. Se fossero andati avanti così, i vestiti non avrebbero di certo frenato nessuno dei due, come Rin sembrava sperare.

E anche se Rin aveva espresso il desiderio di rendere la loro prima volta più duratura, Haruka non era un romantico, e non aveva la minima intenzione di venire nei suoi boxer.

«Rin.» lo chiamò nuovamente, perché si arrestasse – anche se _oh_ se lo avrebbe fatto continuare volentieri. Il partner non lo ascoltò, e diede un'altra carezza al suo membro; a quel punto, quando capì che le parole erano inutili, Haruka passò in fretta ai gesti, come sempre: inarcò la schiena, gli accarezzò il petto e infine con un movimento svelto e fluido, impossibile da bloccare, infilò la mano sotto i pantaloni di Rin, afferrando quando nascondevano, stringendolo.

Rin si immobilizzò all'istante, sussultò e avvampò, scattando a sedere. Sembrava essere tornato sul pianeta terra.

«H—Haru... cosa— io—»

Il moro era indeciso se corrucciarsi oppure sorridergli; nel dubbio, restò impassibile. In compenso allentò la sua presa, permettendo a Rin di tornare a respirare – anche se per poco, dato che immediatamente dopo iniziò ad accarezzarlo attraverso i boxer, pizzicandogli la punta. Sentiva la stoffa umida – senza dubbio anche lui era nelle stesse condizioni.

«La maglia e i pantaloni. Toglili.»

Rin deglutì e guardò in basso, dove la mano di Haruka spariva. Deglutì ancora, e se possibile il suo rossore aumentò. «...M-mh. Forse... hai ragione.»

«Ho sempre ragione.»

«Sta zitto.»

Haruka ora gli mostrò il sorriso, e lasciando andare la sua intimità si sollevò sui gomiti, permettendo a Rin di allontanarsi da lui perché entrambi si liberassero degli indumenti rimanenti – anche dei boxer, ovviamente.

«E' rosso.» commentò Haruka non appena Rin si fu tolto l'intimo. Era rimasto incantato a guardarlo; non era la prima volta che lo vedeva, o che lo toccava, ma era sicuramente la prima volta in cui restava meravigliato dal modo in cui gli rimbalzò comicamente su e giù.

«E' _ovvio_ che sia rosso, Haru, e... e il tuo non è da meno!» ribatté, gesticolando verso la sua intimità. Haruka seguì il suo sguardo, e guardò tra le sue stesse gambe, arrossendo lievemente.

«Il tuo di più.»

«Non— è un problema?»

«Non credo.»

«Bene.» borbottò Rin, iniziando ad agitarsi. La scena probabilmente dall'esterno sarebbe apparsa abbastanza comica: due ragazzi, completamente nudi ed eccitati, seduti uno difronte all'altro, che si guardavano il pene a vicenda. «P-potresti non fissarmi allora?!»

Haruka si corrucciò quando Rin si coprì con le mani. «Voglio vedere bene cosa sta per entrarmi den—»

Una mano premuta contro la sua bocca, assieme ad un”HARU” urlato con voce strozzata, gli impedirono di andare oltre. Ma non lo frenarono dallo schiudere le labbra ed iniziare a leccare quelle dita, con sommo orrore da parte di Rin che, nonostante il panico dipinto sul suo volto, non ritirò la mano e gli permise di continuare ad assaggiarlo, di prendere un dito ed accettarlo tra le sue labbra, leccandolo, mordendolo, succhiandolo. Con la coda dell'occhio Haruka vide il membro del partner contrarsi un attimo, e non poté che compiacersene.

«Ha—Haru credi che quello sia... che questo sia abbastanza...?» riuscì a borbottare Rin dopo poco, indeciso sul dove poggiare la mano libera mentre si avvicinava lentamente ad Haruka. «Ho... letto cose e so che... serve del— lubrificante.»

Haruka non gli rispose e continuò ad occuparsi delle sue dita; ne accettò due in bocca e allo stesso tempo si portò maggiormente in avanti, così che Rin potesse raggiungerlo ed accarezzarlo. Apparentemente però il compagno sembrava troppo distratto dai suoi pensieri per poter notare quanto il suo corpo bramasse di essere toccato. Stupido Rin. «I-io ho preso i... i profilattici ma—»

A quel punto Haruka si allontanò subito dalla mano di Rin, guardandolo con occhi leggermente sgranati. «Li hai comprati?»

«Sì...?»

«...Oh.» Haruka abbassò lo sguardo e si voltò, riuscendo a trattenere un lieve rossore. «Ho il lubrificante.»

…

…

«Ah.»

«Che c'è di strano?» mormorò Haruka, ancora senza guardarlo.

«N...nulla.»

«Lo vado a prendere.»

Si alzò, nudo e scalzo, e quasi di fretta andò verso il suo borsone, rimasto in bagno; si sentiva un po' un idiota ad ammetterlo, ma l'idea che anche Rin avesse pensato al _sesso_ e si fosse attrezzato di conseguenza lo rendeva felice. E si sentì meno sciocco nel tornare in salone stringendo tra le mani un lubrificante alla fragranza di ciliegio.

...Non aveva idea di _cosa_ lo avesse esattamente posseduto quando era entrato in quel sexy shop, a Tokyo, ma sperava che Rin non gli dicesse nulla al riguardo. Le sue speranze però vennero infrante nell'istante in cui Rin posò gli occhi sulla confezione. Il disegno dei petali di ciliegio non passava inosservato.

«E'—»

«Non... commentare.» sussurrò il moro, sedendosi davanti a Rin, che nella sua assenza doveva aver recuperato i profilattici; davanti a lui infatti, sulla coperta in pile che avrebbero dovuto lavare (se non bruciare), c'era la confezione di preservativi.

Al gusto fragola.

Haruka sollevò lentamente lo sguardo vero Rin, alzando un sopracciglio. In tutta risposta, il volto del compagno raggiunse la stessa tonalità dei suoi capelli.

«Non... non avevano... quelli alle ciliege.»

«...Non ti piacciono i dolci.» commentò Haruka, indeciso se la contrazione dei muscoli del suo viso stessero esprimendo un sorriso o una smorfia di derisione.

«Sei tu infatti che devi lec—INSOMMA.» diede un colpo di tosse con cui prontamente si zittì e afferrando il lubrificante dalle mani di Haruka, iniziò a leggerne gli ingredienti. O le modalità d'uso. Insomma, lo fissò, e Haruka fece altrettanto, perché era impossibilmente rosso, sia in volto che in basso.

«...Sai come funziona?» gli chiese infine Rin, flebile.

«Sì.»

«...M-mh.» con un mugugnò, gli porse la confezione di lubrificante, e Haruka si mise subito all'opera; aveva fatto le sue ricerche in internet, a differenza di Rin apparentemente – o forse il ragazzo era solo troppo nel panico per proseguire, al momento – e sapeva in _teoria_ come agire. Si sdraiò dunque, sistemando qualche cuscino sotto la sua schiena per stare più comodo, e allargò le gambe ai lati del corpo del compagno, il quale lo fissò con degli occhi tanto scuri da farlo gemere alla sola idea di essere completamente esposto davanti a lui. Ma non perse tempo, né si abbandonò a quello sguardo: afferrò una delle mani di Rin e aprendo la confezione di lubrificante ne versò un po' sul palmo; strofinò poi contro di esso la sua stessa mano, spalmando e allo stesso tempo scaldando la sostanza. Quando immaginò fosse abbastanza calda e distribuita tra le dita, avvicinò con la propria mano alla sua stessa virilità, sfiorandola. Non appena lo fece, Rin lo seguì, come incantato, e anche se teso iniziò a stuzzicarlo, a muoversi imitando i gesti di Haruka. Si fece via via più vicino anche con il corpo, finché tutto quel che Haruka poté vedere avanti a sé fu Rin, chinato tra le sue gambe divaricate e rialzate-

La vista fu sufficiente a fargli inarcare la schiena e a fargli sfuggire un altro gemito.

«Qui.» mormorò, socchiudendo gli occhi; guidò il suo dito in basso, vicino alla sua entrata, e iniziò a premervi contro. Era... non esattamente la prima volta che lo faceva. «In bagno...» iniziò, voltandosi e mordendosi per un momento il labbro quando, con un dito, iniziò a penetrarsi lentamente. «...Mi sono... pulito.»

« _Haru._ » il ringhiò di Rin catturò la sua attenzione e lo fece immobilizzare. Sollevando lo sguardo non fu preparato ad incontrare quello scuro e irriconoscibile di Rin. Era— completamente differente rispetto a qualche attimo prima, e la mano che si era stretta attorno alla sua coscia iniziava quasi a far male.

Capì cosa fosse successo solo quando mosse il proprio dito un po' più in profondità: Rin scattò verso di lui, il volto contratto, e in un istante la sua mano venne rimpiazzata da quella del compagno.

«Faccio... _io._ »

Haruka rabbrividì, ma nonostante la tensione e l'imbarazzo allargò ulteriormente le gambe, sollevando il bacino il più possibile verso il compagno, così che lo potesse toccare con più facilità. Così che se ne occupasse _lui_ , come richiesto.

«Dimmi... dimmi solo se ti faccio male.»

Non ebbe pietà: fu dolce, premuroso, lento eppure allo stesso tempo passionale, ma anche impacciato, goffo. Era Rin, Rin con tutto il suo amore per lui e tutto il desiderio e la _necessità_ di toccarlo e di esplorarlo, di farlo suo con baci, carezze, morsi e tutto, tutto quel che poteva dargli. Presto si versò altro lubrificante sulle mani, lo scaldò, e subito dopo era nuovamente su di lui e sempre più dentro, ovunque. Le labbra baciavano il suo ventre e le sue cosce, le mani lo stuzzicavano all'interno coscia, sulla virilità, il perineo e alla sua entrata, facendolo rilassare, allargandolo.

«Così?» gli mormorò ad un certo punto, e onestamente Haruka non aveva idea di quanto tempo fosse passato, né poté pensarlo, perché nell'istante in cui Rin gli porse quella domanda, baciandolo sulla coscia che aveva lasciato riposare sulla sua spalla, Haruka vide bianco. Haruka si contorse e gemette, serrando occhi e pugni, curvando la schiena e le dita dei piedi.

“ _Sì”._

E Rin sembrò leggergli nella mente.

Continuò a torturarlo lentamente, e Haruka era consapevole solamente di essere riuscito a trattenere ben pochi gemiti. Qualche lamento gli era inevitabilmente sfuggito, specialmente dopo quando la sensazione più fastidiosa divenne piacevole. Man mano che però Rin proseguiva, chiamandolo per nome contro la sua pelle con una tale dolcezza da scaldarlo, i versi erano diventati sospiri, gemiti, miagolii. Rin fortunatamente non commentò al riguardo, ma quando il rosso capì con certezza come meglio stimolarlo grazie alla prostata e a qualche pressione sul perineo, Haruka rischiò di perdere definitivamente il controllo e di far finire i giochi ben prima del loro inizio. E no, non poteva rischiare; ne andava del suo orgoglio, senza contare che anche lui voleva toccarlo, sentirlo e provocargli piacere; in quella posizione però non poteva.

«Rin...» lo chiamò, accarezzandogli i capelli e la mano poggiata sulla sua gamba, tentando subito dopo di ritirarsi. Rin non lo ascoltò in un primo momento, e curvando e distanziando le proprie dita all'interno del compagno costrinse Haruka a mordersi il labbro mentre, gettando il capo all'indietro, tratteneva un ennesimo gemito.

«Ri... _nh_ —!»

«S-Scusa...!» sussurrò Rin, immediatamente apprensivo, accarezzandogli il petto e immediatamente dopo il volto per farlo rilassare; quando la mano si poggiò sulla sua guancia, Haruka vi si spinse contro, accettando la carezza come un gatto. «Non—»

«Sto... bene.» si affrettò a rispondergli Haruka, anche se dalla sua voce provata poteva sembrare il contrario. «Ma no— _nh._..» si morse il labbro e l'attimo dopo fulminò Rin con lo sguardo, rimproverandogli di essersi mosso ancora, dentro. «Va... bene così.»

Il più giovane lo guardò per qualche secondo, come se non avesse compreso.

«Rin...»

«Sicuro?»

Haruka non esitò neanche un istante a rispondergli. «Sì.»

Fu curioso come Rin riuscì ad avvampare e a ritirarsi di scatto nel sentire quel semplice 'sì', come se avesse realizzato solo in quel momento quel che aveva fatto e per quale motivo avesse esattamente preparato Haruka. Questi, in particolare, si sentì improvvisamente vuoto, privato dalla presenza dell'altro, e fu dunque con un broncio che si sollevò a sedere per sistemarsi in una posizione più comoda sul divano – anche se in internet aveva visto svariate posizioni, sapeva che sarebbe stato più semplice andare con la missionaria. Rin nel frattempo iniziò a cercare di aprire un profilattico, insultando la piccola bustina in plastica; gli tremavano le mani, e Haruka lo trovò adorabile, ma non resistette alla tentazione di prenderlo un po' in giro – il suo respiro era tornato più regolare e poteva permettersi di parlare senza ferire il suo orgoglio.

«Non riesci ad aprirlo?»

«S—sì che ci riesco ho... solo preso la confezione fasulla.»

«Mh, certo.»

Accertandosi che fosse incapace anche ad aprire la seconda confezione, Haruka decise di prendere le redini della situazione: la missionaria poteva tranquillamente essere dimenticata, Haruka si sarebbe preoccupato piuttosto di ripagare Rin delle attenzioni ricevute. Si sollevò dunque in ginocchio, ignorando la sensazione di freddo che provenne dal lubrificante alla sua entrata, e senza battere ciglio avvicinò il rosso, afferrò un profilattico e spinse Rin contro lo schienale del divanetto, sistemandosi subito dopo parzialmente sopra di lui.

«Ha—Haru?!» squittì quello, guardandolo nel panico. Pensava forse che avesse cambiato idea riguardo i loro ruoli per la loro prima volta? Il moro sorrise, divertito, e con un lieve rossore in volto portò la confezione quadrata del profilattico alle labbra; fissando i suoi occhi in quelli di Rin, impassibile, addentò la plastica e, con un movimento secco, aprì la confezione.

Rin deglutì, avvampò, poggiò le mani sui fianchi del compagno e si abbandonò allo schienale; a giudicare dalla sua espressione, doveva avergli fatto cortocircuito il cervello. Haruka ne approfittò ovviamente, e dopo aver afferrato il preservativo tra le dita e aver controllato di averlo allineato correttamente sul glande del rosso, iniziò a srotolarglielo sopra, il tutto mentre lo baciava sul collo, leccandolo e mordendolo, sussurrando il suo nome e gemendo quando la presa sui suoi fianchi divenne più insistente.

«...Haru.» ansimò Rin, contro la sua spalla, mordendola subito dopo.

Haruka rispose al suo nome poggiandosi quasi interamente contro il corpo di Rin e, praticamente alla cieca, recuperò il lubrificante per metterne un po' sulla virilità del rosso.

«E' ancora più rosso di prima.» commentò, accarezzandolo lentamente, spalmando con cura la sostanza. Seguì tutta la lunghezza, ma si concentrò appositamente sul glande, che pizzicò con delicatezza. Era il punto debole di Rin, aveva avuto modo di scoprirlo in Australia.

«N— è il profilattico che è rosa e... f-fa sembrare tutto—»

Haruka fermò per un momento le sue mani, per osservarlo meglio. «E' carino.» mormorò, sorridendo.

«CA—CARINO?!» tuonò Rin, paonazzo. Il moro sollevò lo sguardo, confuso da quella reazione.

«Sì.»

Se possibile, la sua risposta sembrò mandare Rin ancora più nel panico. Boccheggiò, si passò una mano tra i capelli e infine sospirò, scuotendo leggermente il capo. «Non... normalmente non si parla di... di— _quelli_ dicendo che sono carini.»

«Pensi che il mio sia brutto?»

«Certo...» ci fu una pausa, nella quale Haruka lo guardò offeso e Rin tentò di capire se fosse serio o lo stesse prendendo in giro. «...che no. Ma non è questo il punto.»

«Questo è un pene infatti.»

« _Haru._ » brontolò, e per zittirlo afferrò il suo membro, stringendolo. Haruka non si aspettava un simile gesto e preso alla sprovvista gemette, esattamente davanti a Rin, sulle sue labbra, e il moro avvertì il membro del partner muoversi per un attimo sotto la sua mano.

Erano pronti ora. Entrambi.

Lasciando cadere l'argomento, Haruka si rese più stabile sulle ginocchia, e provò senza ulteriori indugi ad abbassarsi sul compagno, ma questi lo frenò subito, afferrandogli il volto con entrambe la mani, costringendolo a guardarlo.

«Rin?» mormorò, un po' confuso e anche irritato – voleva dirgli ancora che i peni non erano carini?

Rin però non diede peso al volto corrucciato, e gli sorrise, facendo strofinare i loro nasi, inspirando. Haruka tentò di capire perché questo gesto riuscì a farlo arrossire.

«Ti amo.»

E perché quelle ultime due parole riuscirono a farlo fremere quasi più di quando non avesse fatto attimi prima il palmo caldo di Rin sul suo membro.

«...Lo so.»

Rin ridacchiò, continuando a tenerlo vicino a sé, e Haruka non poté lamentarsi perché la sua risata lo sciolse e scaldò. «Mi piace ripetertelo.»

«Smielato.»

Seguì un bacio, delicato, dolce, gentile, a cui Haruka si abbandonò.

Ma non si arrese: tentò infatti di abbassarsi sull'altro, di invitarlo ad andare avanti, e Rin finalmente lo accontentò. Con incertezza, guidò Haruka sopra di sé, ma non appena il moro sentì premere alla sua entrata si tese istintivamente, stringendo i pugni. Rin se ne accorse e, fatto ancora più importante, capì perfettamente come far rilassare Haruka: non aveva bisogno di una carezza o un bacio sul naso – no, voleva essere morso sulle labbra, essere baciato con passione, impeto, lussuria, e fu esattamente questo quel che Rin gli concesse. Un bacio osceno che lo lasciò ansimante e con della saliva a scendere sul mento, un morso senza pietà sulla spalla che lo fece fremere, e due mani roventi ben salde sui suoi glutei. Lo tenevano, lo... allargavano. Haruka gemette e per poco non graffiò la schiena di Rin a cui si stava aggrappando, irritato da come le sue gambe stessero tremando e minacciassero di tradirlo.

«Rin...M-muoviti.»

Odiò come la sua voce balbettò. Odiò il piccolo lamentò che gli sfuggì immediatamente dopo quando la virilità di Rin scivolò bollente tra le sue natiche.

«S....scusa.» brontolò, la voce bassa e roca come mai Haruka la aveva sentita, e desideroso di sentirla ancora e ancora, si postò in avanti con il volto per baciarlo, leccarlo e morderlo, attaccandolo per lasciarlo senza fiato.

Fu così che quasi non si accorse quando venne spinto verso il basso, nel modo giusto.

Rin si unì a lui lentamente, con un sospiro e un bacio sulla scapola di Haruka, il quale si lasciò andare contro di lui, lo avvolse, lo strinse; gettò il capo all'indietro e si abbandonò in un ennesimo gemito – per nulla trattenuto – a cui seguì un mormorio di Rin, un bacio sulla guancia, una carezza sulla schiena. Poi ci fu un abbraccio, inaspettato, e Haruka avvertì il volto di Rin premuto nell'incavo del suo collo; sorrise sulla sua pelle e lo chiamò più volte in vari sussurri.

«Ti amo.» riuscì a sentire, all'improvviso. Desideroso di vederlo in volto, Haruka tentò di allontanarsi, ma ciò che ottenne fu solo scivolare ancora più in basso, finché non fu esattamente seduto sul compagno, i loro bacini praticamente incastrati. Per la prima volta.

«Ti amo, Haru.» ripeté il rosso, stringendolo ancora di più come se temesse che potesse scappare, e forse questa ipotesi non era così impossibile, dato che poco dopo Haruka avvertì la pelle farsi umida esattamente dove il volto del partner era ancora poggiato, immobile.

«Non piangere, Rin.» sussurrò, severo. Non riusciva a sopportare la vista del compagno piangere: riportava alla sua mente ricordi spiacevoli, un passato da cui aveva imparato ma a cui non voleva pensare.

«Non sto piangendo.»

«Hai appena tirato su con il naso.» gli fece notare, accarezzandogli la nuca, aspettando che si allontanasse dal suo petto e che sollevasse lo sguardo verso di lui per sfiorargli la guancia, asciugandogliela. Gli occhi di Rin erano scuri e lucidi, e per la prima volta Haruka riuscì a leggerli con chiarezza, riuscì a scorgere ogni singolo sentimento.

“ _Uno scenario mai visto prima”._

«Ti amo.» ancora, Rin gli sussurrò quelle parole, ma questa volta le accompagnò ad un rossore acceso sulle sue guance e ad un movimento del suo bacino, delicato ma esigente, il quale fu sufficiente perché Haruka serrasse gli occhi e si mordesse il labbro. Fu come se all'improvviso sentisse caldo: Rin era rovente, lo scottava, eppure bramava più contatto, più frizione.

«Haru.»

E Rin iniziò a darglieli il contatto, la frizione, a dargli _tutto._

«Haruka.»

E Haruka perse il conto delle volte in cui Rin si spinse in lui, delle volte in cui lo baciò e lo morse; delle volte in cui gli impedì di liberarsi, o delle volte in cui, quando si ritrovò nuovamente con la schiena contro il divanetto, le sue gambe vennero impossibilmente divaricate. Perse il conto di quante volte lo chiamò per nome, dicendogli che lo amava.

Ma ricordò la sua unica risposta, perché subito dopo Rin lo aveva abbracciato ridendo e piangendo.

 

* * *

 

Quando si risvegliò, in piena notte, impiegò del tempo a ricordare perché gli facesse male il fondo schiena, ma di certo non a comprendere la natura del peso e del calore che sentiva contro di sé: Rin, sdraiato al suo fianco in un futon che avevano steso da esausti, era parzialmente sopra il suo corpo, stretto a lui in un abbraccio che non lasciava via di fuga e che a malapena gli permetteva di respirare. In una situazione normale lo avrebbe respinto subito, magari senza neanche preoccuparsi di svegliarlo, ma quella era la loro prima notte – e anche ultima, per un bel po' di tempo almeno – e nonostante Haruka fosse un ragazzo che all'apparenza dava poco peso ai sentimenti, la realtà era differente. Teneva a quella vicinanza, a quel calore e persino alla spiacevole sensazione di pelle sudata contro altra pelle sudata. Era di Rin; quel corpo e quella pelle erano di Rin, e suoi erano la fragranza che lo avvolgeva così come le braccia che lo stringevano.

Che pensieri romantici, per Haruka Nanase.

Cercò al buio il suo volto, così che potesse ricordarselo quando la sera successiva sarebbe stato solo, ma si rabbuiò per un attimo quando lo vide corrucciato e teso, come a disagio o spaventato. Restò per qualche secondo immobile, fissandolo, chiedendosi il motivo di quell'espressione; Rin mugugnò qualcosa di incomprensibile, e si nascose contro il suo petto.

Incubi.

«...Fifone.» sussurrò con un sorriso sulle labbra, accarezzandogli il capo con delicatezza – un altro gesto fin troppo gentile per i suoi standard si rese conto Haruka, che si domandò anche per un breve momento se il sesso non gli avesse fatto bene. Voleva infatti che lo sentisse, ma che allo stesso tempo non si svegliasse. Desiderava che quel momento, quella notte, potesse durare più a lungo, o che potesse ripetersi all'infinito.

Non voleva separarsi, eppure la sua maturità – acquisita molto di recente – risiedeva nel comprendere quanto fosse necessario: Haruka non si era pentito di non averlo seguito in Australia ed era soddisfatto dei suoi allenamenti a Tokyo. Stava imparando ogni giorno qualcosa di nuovo, stava crescendo. Se fosse andato con Rin, in quel paese straniero, oltre a sentirsi un pesce fuor d'acqua si sarebbe sentito anche come un uccello domestico in una gabbia aperta: la possibilità di libertà davanti a sé ma l'impossibilità di appropriarsene, perché incapace di volare. Con Rin sempre al suo fianco, non avrebbe fatto alcuno sforzo; avrebbe continuato a lasciarsi trascinare, a lasciarsi guidare verso una luce e un futuro che rischiavano ancora di accecarlo.

A Tokyo invece si stava allenando a volare, stava imparando a guardare avanti a sé senza paure, in autonomia: aveva per esempio compreso cosa fosse l'impegno e quanti sacrifici e soddisfazioni portasse e, ancora più importante, aveva imparato a vivere la lontananza in modo differente. Se la prima volta in cui si erano separati, anni prima, lui aveva sofferto e si era chiuso in se stesso, ora stava combattendo; combatteva la solitudine che ogni tanto lo colpiva chiamandolo su Skype, guardando le numerose foto che gli mandava via mail. Vinceva quella solitudine stringendolo, proprio come stava facendo in quel momento.

Chiuse gli occhi, attirandolo a sé con un po' più di forza, sistemandosi al meglio contro il suo corpo, che fece giacere al suo fianco. Lo baciò anche sulla fronte, delicatamente. Rin però ridacchiò al gesto e Haruka si pietrificò all'istante, temendo di averlo svegliato.

Lo allontanò in fretta, ma non bruscamente, e trasse un sospiro di sollievo quando lo vide ancora con gli occhi chiusi.

«I petali mi fanno il solletico...» mugugnò Rin, riavvicinandosi immediatamente ad Haruka per strofinare il capo contro l'incavo del suo collo; almeno non stava avendo più alcun incubo.

«Fiori di ciliegio?» chiese il moro con un sussurro, scostando una sciocca di capelli da davanti gli occhi del rosso, sistemandogliela dietro l'orecchio. Sperava che Rin non si svegliasse, o sarebbe stato _davvero_ difficile giustificare la sua insolita dolcezza.

«Mnh...»

Haruka sorrise alla risposta del rosso, che consistette in quel mugugno e in una stretta maggiore, e richiuse gli occhi.

 

«Li rivedremo assieme.» Rin mormorò.

Haruka a quel punto non capì se Rin stesse veramente dormendo, o se fosse lui quello addormentato, perché i petali di ciliegio erano lì davanti ai suoi occhi, e Rin era al suo fianco mentre assieme guardavano l'albero in fiore.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ...My hand slipped and I wrote more than I planned. However, I really do hope you liked this!  <3
> 
> In all honesty I'm not that satisfied by it but— I don't know, no matter how much I tried to change it, I couldn't make it better. But anyway, translating it was hard and again I apologize for any mistake such as typos or grammar/syntax errors; I usually read books and fics without efforts even if in English, but as you may know unfortunately writing in another language is a damn different stuff =A=
> 
> But I'm ranting: I LOVED TO PLAY A PART IN THIS EVENT. It's awesome and it makes me feel happy to be part of such a huge fandom, especially when we rinharu fans have such greats events!
> 
> And well, kudos are always welcome but more than that, comments are even better~
> 
> Thanks for reading! ~  
> MORE RINHARU FOR EVERYONE 'S CHRISTMAS BD


End file.
